Not all those who wander are lost
by jaimek45
Summary: Beth has been separated from her family and friends after the destruction of her Daddy's farm. As she wanders through a haze of loneliness and fear she meets someone new and in doing so begins a whole new journey in her life. The only question is...how long will this happiness last?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me start off by saying I am a huge Walking Dead fan, both of the TV show and The comic series. That also being said this is my first Walking Dead Fic. So please let me know what you think? Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you have any thoughts or questions let me know and I'll do my best to respond. This is an AU version of The Walking Dead where Daryl and Merle did not initially meet up with the rest of the group, they have been roughing it by themselves. This picks up right after Hershel's farm is destroyed. Of course I do not own anything, because if I did certain people would still be alive on the show, and no profit was made. **

It was unusually warm for the fall. Beth felt a hot sticky breeze blow across her bare calves. She had been wearing a skirt when the farm was over run, a skirt and riding boots. Who wears a skirt when they might have to high tail it any moment. She smirked at the idea of how sheltered she was. She was so ill prepared for what had happened.

Her daddy let the larger group join them and it had been nice. The new people taught them how to survive. Beth was grateful for that. She didn't think she would have been able to last this long otherwise. They had told them about the herds. Large groups of walkers that were beginning to roam together. Her Daddy didn't think that it was an issue, they lived out in the middle of no where, but it quickly became a problem. Her house was overrun, but what seemed like at least 300 walkers. Her Daddy and Rick were taking shots at them with the rest of the group. They quickly realized it was better to just run. There were too many of them.

Rick lit the barn on fire, drawing as much attention away from them as possible, while everyone else grabbed whatever weapons they could. She hadn't mastered the gun yet so she had settled on a large kitchen knife, deciding that it would have been safer. Patricia grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the waiting truck that held Rick's wife Lori and another survivor named T-Dog. She remembered a sharp tug on the arm that Patricia was holding and she turned to see her being devoured. Panic and fear gripped her as she looked for somewhere to run. There were too many walkers between the truck and herself, so she booked it towards the woods without looking back.

That was two days ago and she was still alone. No people, just a few straggling walkers. She began to panic wondering if she should just end her life and get it over with. She felt her knees begin to crumple and her back began to ache from the sobs that were tearing through her. Her mind raced. Were they even looking for her? She doubted it. She had been gone too long and traveled too far. Finding her old group was like searching for a needle in a haystack at this point.

A loud crunching sound tore her from her thoughts. She listened carefully, it sounded like footsteps. Too fast to be walkers. It was a person. Her mind flip-flopped between decision. Should she call out to them? Ask for help? They could not be friendly. What if they were men? Rick and Glenn had warned her that finding women was getting tougher and tougher. Men were becoming animals.

She turned to see a man, a little older than her, walking towards her. He was smiling and for some reason that was down right unsettling. Both his hands were raised as he stepped closer to her tree. She wondered if he had seen her or not, but in the next instant the thought of remaining hidden flew away.

"Hey there princess? What'cha doing out here by yourself?" She quickly stepped out from behind the tree, her knife was safely hidden behind her back. She made a couple slow steps back, inching her way farther and farther away from the strange man. "Calm down." He smiled. It was still as unsettling as before and she realized quickly that it didn't meet his eyes. "Are ya out here by yourself?"

"No." He voice shook, giving away her lie quickly. "My daddy and brother went hunting. They'll be back soon."

"No they won't" He smirked. She bolted without another thought, feet carrying her faster, but not fast enough. He was on her in a minute, tackling her to the ground and flipping her over to face him. "You're real pretty, you know that."

"Please stop." She cried out, trying her best to grab at the knife that had fallen just slightly away from her, she was lucky he didn't seem to notice.

"No crying princess..." The sickening smirk returned to his face. "You and me, we're gonna have some fun." Relief flooded through her as her had made contact with the knife. She let out a primal scream as she grabbed the weapon and plunged it deep into his abdomen. He looked at her in bewilderment and shock as his blood flowed freely from his stomach and began to pool onto her hands and midsection. She pulled herself slowly from underneath him. He stared at her another moment before collapsing onto the ground in a heap.

She instantly became aware of the warm stickiness of his blood on her clothes. There was nothing to wash off with and until she could locate some new ones she was just going to have to deal. She heard another snap of a branch on the ground. Someone was close. Did he have friends? Would they be looking for him. Silent tears streaked down her face as she made out two voices. Two men, her heart sank as she listened in.

"I'm tellin' ya baby brother, I heard a girl crying!" She popped her head around the corner and watched the two.

"Prob'bly just a cat or somethin'. We ain't got time to go off chasing after girl's that don't exist." She looked at the one who just spoke. He looked older than her, maybe in his thirties with shaggy dark brown hair. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and was carrying a crossbow. The other man was a bit taller, his hair was sheered short. She couldn't put her finger on why, but something about him turned her stomach.

"It Wasn't no cat I heard! It was a girl!" The taller man said a little louder.

"You don't keep it down yer gonna have a whole herd comin' after us!" The dark haired on spat. She felt her stomach begin to twist at the taller man started walking towards her tree.

"Girly!" He called out. "Ain't gonna hurt ya none!" He chuckled "Just wanna talk."

"Merle!" The dark haired on spat out in exasperation. "Would ya keep yer big yap shut!"

"Come on out!" He smirked. "We'll protect ya!" Beth had to make a decision fast. She could stay where she was and probably be found or she could bolt. She may be able to out run them, may being the key word, but it was better than nothing. She waited until the man known as Merle turned to talk to the other and she ran as fast as she could sprinting past them.

"Told Ya!" Merle cackled as he chase after her. "Where ya goin' girly?"

"Merle, leave her alone." She could hear both of them coming after her and she pushed herself faster. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to run. She felt her heart cry out as she saw a large white building come in to view. A church! Not one she recognized, but still a place to hide. She ran to the front door and ducked inside. Only one walker and it was quickly taken care of.

She didn't know if they saw her, but she couldn't run anymore. She hadn't slept hardly at all since the farm. She was exhausted. It took everything she had left to sit down in an empty pew. She stared up at the cross hanging right up front. Where was God when she needed him. Her chest began to heave as her body was racked with sobs. When she use to cry like this as a kid her momma would sing to her to try and calm her down. Singing would have probably been quieter than sobbing at the moment. She kept her voice barely above a whisper as the only song she could think of escaped her lips slowly.

_Are you lonesome tonight,_

_do you miss me tonight?_

_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

_Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day_

_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

* * *

Daryl heard her voice sail through an open window in the church, voice of angel. He turned slowly hoping that Merle didn't hear it. Didn't need to be dragging a tiny lil' thing like her along anyways. His heart dropped slightly as he saw Merle's smile. He pointed to the church, Daryl shook his head no, but Merle persisted. If Merle was gonna bother this poor girl, Daryl might as well be there to protect her.

* * *

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

The church door swung open and Beth immediately silenced herself, not that it would help much now. She backed herself into a corner, brandishing her weapon as she took in the sight of the two men. Merle looked pleased that he had found her, but the second man eyed her worriedly.

"Whew baby can you run!" He laughed. "I tell you what Daryl she is a quick lit'l girl." Merle appraised her from afar as she forced bile back down her throat. "Pretty too! Like a little baby doll, with that golden hair, pretty face. Whatcha name babydoll?"

"Get back!" She cried out brandishing her only weapon. Daryl, she thought that was the second man's name, watched as Merle walked towards her slowly.

"Whatcha gonna do babydoll?" He laughed. "Cut me?" She stepped forward slightly as she sliced at the air in front of him. "Whew kitten's got claws."

"I said stay back!" She screeched.

"Merle!" Daryl called out. "Leave her be. We gotta go."

"Ain't everyday we find a woman out in the woods. Specially one as pretty as you." He took another step forward and she struck him this time slicing his arm from the elbow crease to his wrist. "Lit'l Bitch!" he said as he back-handed her. She fell back, but quickly recovered grabbing her weapon and taking a crouching stance. She watched him carefully, striking out at him anytime he got too close. She got him one more time on the side, but it was barely a scratch, but certainly enough to piss him off.

She closed her eyes and waited for him to cross the distance and over power her. She could only hope that if he did rape her that he would kill her after. She couldn't live with that, but nothing happened. Were they toying with her? Was this all just for fun, some cruel joke?

Her eyes slowly cracked open to see the one named Daryl standing in front of her defensively. He had his crossbow trained on the older man. She thought for a moment about slicing him too, but quickly decided against it. He was trying to help her, she assumed. Although it could just be part of a ploy to put her weapon down.

"Back off Merle!" The man said sternly.

"Ya gonna protect that lil' bitch after she just cut me?!" Merle was angry, his face was an unnatural shade of red.

"Ain't like it wasn't deserved." He fired back. "Prol'ly scared the hell out of her." Merle looked down at the tiny girl and realized quickly that she was covered in blood, as was the knife she had sliced him with.

"Ah to hell wit' ya!" He threw up his hands in frustration. Daryl watched him until he exited the church. He then turned to glare at the girl.

"Where's your group?!" He almost shouted at her. She flinched back. Daryl quickly realized this wasn't the way to get through to her. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He took in the way she was crouched defensively, covered in blood from her midsection to her shins. This girl had probably dealt with more today than she had in her whole lifetime. Girls like her had real problems these days without groups. She was a pretty little thing light blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. Not quite like his, darker like the sky after a bad thunderstorm. "What's yer name Pretty girl?" He asked crouching down in front of her.

She thought for a moment before she decided to answer. "Beth." She managed to croak out.

"My name's Daryl." He smiled. "Where's yer group Beth?"

"I...I...I don't know." She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears again.

"They just up and leave ya by yerself?" He looked almost upset.

"no." She shook her head. "there was a fire on my daddy's farm. A whole bunch a them things came after us. Patricia," She paused in the middle of her explanation, unsure why she spoke her name he would have no idea who she was talking about. "My family friend was running with me to the car...to the rest of my group. There were too many of them. I had to run." He nodded his understanding.

"This yer blood?" He motioned to her slowly, making sure to keep his hands a safe distance away from her. She shook her head. "If I go check in the woods am I gonna find a body?" She nodded slowly. "Good." He said with a curt nod. "Probably deserved it." He was silent for a moment. "How long ya been by yourself?"

"Two days."

"Ya eat?" She shook her head no. He dug through his pack that was sitting beside him and handed her a can of peaches. She eyed him warily and then snatched it out of his hands. Sje popped the pull top and dug in, not even bothering with the pleasantries of a thank you. "Think yer group is gonna be lookin' fer ya?" She shrugged. He sighed again as he made the quick decision, he had to take her home. Girls like her can't live by themselves. "How 'bout this pretty girl?" Her head quirked up at the nickname he regressed back to. "I'll take ya back to yer house." A large smile graced her face, showing him all the pearly white teeth in her mouth. Daryl was stunned. He didn't think she could get any more beautiful, but he was wrong.

"What if they're not there?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Surely he wasn't gonna take over watching out for her. They just met.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He looked at her once more and turned to call out the open window. "Merle!" It wasn't a shout, not loud enough to register to that, but probably loud enough to get the other man's attention.

"Lil' bitch cut me good." He hollered as he stormed back into the church. She recoiled at the sight of him. "Damn' thing won't stop bleedin'"

"It's gonna need stitches." She said softly as she took in the large gash on his forearm.

"Yea?" Daryl smirked back at her. "How you know that?"

"My daddy's a vet, seen what a wound looks like when it needs stitches." She said forcefully. "I can do it if ya need me too. Seen it done plenty of times."

"Merle I need an extra shirt from you and a bottle of water, for the squirt."

"I ain't givin' that lil' bitch a damn thing!" He looked at his brother with shock. "She cut me."

"Yea and she's the only one that can fix ya." He smirked. "I just so happen to have the stuff she needs to stitch ya up, but if you'd rather I do it?" Daryl moved to grab the first aid kit out of his pack.

"What's she need a new shirt fer?"

"Unless you want her sewin' ya up with bloody shirt and hands." Merle didn't say anything, but threw a shirt at her quickly.

* * *

Merle ran his finger across the messy line of stitches. It wasn't the best job in the world, but heck she did it. He smiled up at her, leering slightly before pulling her close as he admired her handy work. She recoiled quickly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Damn babydoll, ya are worth somethin' ain't ya!" He said happily. He watched her for a moment before he stood up and brushed himself off. "I got first watch since we gotta take babydoll back to her folks tomorrow." Merle hadn't been happy about having to backtrack two days, but Daryl quickly pointed out that it didn't matter as they weren't headed anywhere in particular.

Daryl and Beth sat in silence as she packed things back into the first aid kit. She smiled up at him as she handed it back. He studied her face for a moment and Beth quickly became uneasy. A fact he noticed quickly.

"So Elvis huh?" He smirked at her.

"My momma use to sing it to me to calm me down." He nodded his understanding.

"My Ma used to listen to him all the time..." He trailed off slowly, she caught a glimmer of something in his eye. She couldn't tell exactly, but it almost looked like pain. Remembering something she had no business wondering about probably. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before he reached for his pack again and pulled off the crowbar that was attached to the front."This'll probably come in more handy than that kitchen knife ya got." He placed it on the ground in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled genuinely at him. "For everything."

"Ain't a problem pretty girl. Can't leave ya out there by yourself." He sighed. "I know it ain't much, but figured I'd let ya know. Yer safe here, with us. You can go to sleep." She shook her head and he chuckled. "Yer loss."

Beth watched his sleeping form and felt her eyes begin to get heavy as she leaned back against the wall. This was the first time in two days she had felt safe. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't have time to think on it as she fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since this whole thing started.

**Alright...so tell me what you think? Should I continue? Is it just utter nonsense. Any pointers or suggestions or even compliments, because heck who doesn't like compliments. Please Read and Review. And for those of you who don't know (Shame on you.) The song Beth was singing was Are you Lonesome Tonight by Elvis Presley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that big of a response. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or started following this story. All those little emails in my inbox made my day! **

**Electrickpanda: Yes there will be sexy times, but a little later in the story. I really think the relationship with Daryl and Beth is more of a slow burn than an instant thing. Also I'm not that great at writing smut...so don't be too mad if it's not that great, but I'll try my best. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions let me know. I do not own anything except for my wonderfully random ideas and no profit was made. **

Beth woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare she had been in the throes of. With a loud gasp she sat up fully and took in her surroundings. She was still hidden in the church, but rather than her protector Daryl at her feet laid Merle. He was completely passed out. She figured Daryl must have taken watch. She quickly noticed that she now had a blanket draped around her, Daryl must have done that and she was glad. For as warm as it had been earlier the night had most certainly gotten cold.

She hated nightmares. She had been getting them since this whole thing started. Nightmares about being eaten, or the people she loved dying and turning into those things, but this new nightmare was something else entirely. She had been on her own again, but this time the man got what he wanted. She wasn't able to save herself, she was alone. She let a hard shiver run through her body before standing up to stare out one of the only non-stained glass window. No walkers. She looked back at the sleeping brute on the ground before she made the decision to go outside.

She didn't know why she felt safer with Daryl near her, she had only just met him. Maybe it was the cute nickname he gave her or the way he seemed to try to stay near to her, who knew? She yawned loudly as she opened the door.

"Jesus!" Daryl jumped dropping his cigarette in the process. "Scared tha' hell outta me pretty girl." She giggled softly and sat down on the steps wrapping the blanket around her tightly.

"Thank you...for the blanket." She whispered softly.

"Ain't no thing." He shrugged. "Didn't want ya freezin' ta death." He smirked.

"No I guess that would be bad." She laughed.

They remained quiet watching was the soft glow of the morning sun began to rise over the trees. It cast an orange glow over everything. Beth thought, just for a fleeting moment, that it looked just like it use to, before the world went to shit.

"Should probably get going here soon." He mumbled.

"Okay." She paused wondering if she should even ask. "Daryl?"

"huh?" He turned to look at her.

"Why did you help me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her just the same. She watched as Daryl let out a long sigh and rub his face with his hand. He looked at her and thought for a moment.

"I don't know...I wanna say it was because ya looked so scared back there, when ya were runnin' and when Merle found ya in the church but," He stopped and Beth leaned forward waiting for the rest of his statement.

"but..." She raised an eyebrow.

"But it was yer singin'" He looked at the ground. Beth leaned back away from him, she hadn't been expecting that response.

"You know, when I was back on the farm, my family use to try and protect me from everything." She snorted out a laugh. "They thought I was too young to know what was really going on." Daryl nodded his understanding. "My daddy started to put the...walkers that we knew in the barn. Said they were sick." Daryl's mouth formed a perfect O as she continued to talk.

"Walkers ain't sick!" They both jumped and turned to see Merle standing behind them. "Best learn that now babydoll."

"I know they're not sick. THey're dead." She sighed. "No one could bring themselves to shoot my mom or brother."

"Gonna have ta learn babydoll." Merle snorted. "If ya don't it makes ya weak. Best be going inside to eat some food."

Beth glared at Merle before she stood up and stormed into the church. Daryl heard her muttering to herself. He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard the words 'inbred' and 'redneck' leave her mouth. He chuckled. Man she was a pistol. Silence overtook the two brothers quickly. It was only when he looked over at Merle that he realized the he was staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"What the hell ya doin'?" Merle looked angry.

"Sittin' here on my watch."

"I'll give it to ya baby brother. She is real pretty. Prettiest girl I've seen in a long time, but you think she's gonna stay by ya once we get her back to her group?"

"I have no clue whatcha talkin' bout" Daryl scoffed. He knew exactly what Merle was talking about. He certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

"Don't get to attached to 'er" Merle smirked. "She ain't stickin' around long." With that he stood up and follows Beth into the church.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair. They all sat looking around the church. Daryl heard a moan outside. Didn't sound too close, damn thing probably didn't even know they were there. He looked back at Merle who hadn't even reacted to the moan, but Beth looked terrified. She had stopped eating, her eyes wide, tears brimming at the lids.

"It's alright pretty girl." Merle grimaced at the interaction between the two. "Damn thing probably don't know we're here." She looked skeptical, but nodded once and continued to eat.

* * *

The walk was slow going and Beth stayed close to Daryl. He smiled at the fact that she had discarded the kitchen knife and was now carrying a crowbar he had given to her the night before. Beth wasn't weak, he knew that. She carried a quiet strength with her and he tried his best to pin exactly where that came from.

It took him a minute to realize that she had something he had lost a long time ago. Way before the world went to shit. Hope. It shone out through her, almost blinding. She had hope that her family was still alive, that they were looking for her. Daryl knew if he disappeared like Beth did that Merle wouldn't do a damn thing for him.

He continued in his thought process when he noticed that Beth had stopped mid stride. She was frozen like a statue. A look of terror marred her beautiful face. He looked at her for a moment, almost asked if she was okay when he heard a low raspy moan. He turned to see a walker. It was a man maybe a little older than her. He had a large stab wound on his stomach, blood soaked his shirt.

"Anyone gonna get 'im?" Merle croaked out. Daryl smacked his shoulder and pointed to Beth. She was still frozen in place. Merle raised an eyebrow, but got out of her way.

Her face grew red. Her arms and legs began to shake and for a moment Daryl thought it was fear, but he quickly disregarded that theory as she charged towards the walker, crowbar raised to the sky. She slammed the crowbar into the side of the things head. It made a sickening squish sound as the thing fell to the ground. She hadn't put it down not yet. It was still moaning from it's place on the ground as she swung the crowbar down on it's face and head again and again. Letting out loud cries as she did so. Merle and Daryl watched completely stunned.

"Damn..." Merle smirked. "Babydoll's hardcore." Beth gave the thing one last hit with the crowbar and stood up, out of breath, legs and arms still shaking.

"I'm not your princess." She spat out at the walker before she moved on past it. Merle followed her quickly. Daryl looked down at the bloody mess she had left behind. He shrugged and followed them both.

* * *

It was almost dark when they found an abandoned camp. Looks like walkers showed up and the people bailed rather than fight. They left their tents, sleeping bags,practically everything useful. Beth let out an annoyed grunt as Merle trailed behind her. He hadn't shut up the entire day. First he talked about how Beth killed the walker and when she began to hum to herself to ignore him. Then he started ranting about what songs she was humming. Beth's choice of songs tended to be more mellow. Daryl figured she had probably been raised listening to Elvis, The Beatles. Nothing to fast or risque.

"I'm just sayin' babydoll. Ya can't 'xpect me to keep listenin' to Elvis all damn day." He groaned. Beth rolled her eyes.

"One." She held up her pointer finger. "My name is Beth, not Babydoll. Two" Up went the middle finger. "I will hum whatever I please."

"How come he gets ta call ya a nickname?" Merle pouted like a child. Beth looked over to Daryl and shrugged with a sly smile.

"I like him better."

"Ouch." Merle laughed. "That hurt right here, babydoll" Merle placed a hand over his heart. Beth let out a groan as she realized talking sense into Merle Dixon worked about as well as telling a lion to eat veggies. "Probably wouldn't know good music if it bit ya in the ass." Beth's eyes narrowed slightly.

_There is unrest in the forest_

_There is trouble with the trees_

_For the maples want more sunlight_

_And the oaks ignore their pleas_

_The trouble with the maples_

_(And they're quite convinced they're right)_

_They say the oaks are just too lofty_

_And they grab up all the light_

_But the oaks can't help their feelings_

_If they like the way they're made_

_And they wonder why the maples_

_Can't be happy in their shade_

Daryl chuckled slightly as he took in Merle's stunned face. He hadn't expected Beth to sing anything after he snapped at her. He definitely hadn't expected her to sing anything By Rush.

_There is trouble in the forest_

_And the creatures all have fled_

_As the maples scream 'Oppression!'_

_And the oaks just shake their heads_

"Damn Babydoll." Merle smiled. "Can honestly say I wasn't 'xpectin' that."

"That was the point." She smirked. "My brother hated listening to the slow music in the house. He was always a bit of a rebel."

Daryl was glad that their weren't any hard feelings between Beth and Merle. Although Merle came off bad most of the time, he was usually okay. Beth fit in with him oddly enough, like the little sister Merle had always wanted.

* * *

They had gotten so comfortable in the campsite that no one bothered to play look out. It was a huge mistake. Shortly after the song showdown between Beth and Merle they heard a long loud moan cry out.

In a matter of minutes twenty walkers had descended on the camp. Beth grabbed her crowbar and began to taking them out. Daryl got so caught up in watching her that he forgot to pay attention to the more pressing issue. A walker tackled him to the ground and as he slammed down her heard a bottle smash and a sharp pain shot through him. He thought he was a goner as two more took advantage and made their way towards him.

"DARYL!" She cried out as took out the last one that was near her. She took out the two walkers that were shuffling up to him, but was unsure how to handle the one that was already on top of him. It was too close to his face to stab it through the head and if she smacked it it would fall right on top of him. "Lift it up!" She squealed. He did as he was told and a moment later he saw the crowbar come out of its forehead. He threw it to the side. He stood up and smiled at her she returned it softly.

"When you two are done flirtin' I need some help." Merle called out as he fought of four walkers.

They finished up quickly and when all was said and done Beth had counted a total of 23 walkers. Daryl and Merle moved them out of the camp quickly and Beth made sure there was no walker blood on any of their stuff. It was only as Daryl turned to move the last walker that Beth let out a loud shocked gasp.

"Daryl! You're bleeding." She covered her mouth with her hand.

" I'm fine." he said loudly. "Ain't nothin'"

"I think you landed on a bottle." She said as she got closer to examine the wound. "You have glass in your back."

"Said I'm fine." He tried to walk away, but Beth wasn't hearing any of it.

"Go sit in the tent and take your shirt off."

"Said I'm fine!" This time he was a little more forceful. She didn't even flinch as he got i her face.

"I wasn't asking."She said coldly. He thought for a moment and stomped off towards the tent. She glared at Merle as he started laughing.

"Don't ever think I seen my baby brother take orders." He chuckled once more and then continued to move the bodies away from the camp.

* * *

Daryl was sitting silently in the tent when Beth walked in with the first aid kit. She rolled her eyes at the fact that he still had his shirt on. Why was he so stubborn?

"Take your shirt off please." He didn't respond. "Daryl." She said his name flatly. "You have glass in your back. I can't get it out unless I see what I'm doing. The low light from the lamp is already gonna make things difficult..." She trailed off.

He thought for a moment before he pulled his shirt off and sat there waiting for her to comment on the scars that marred his back. She didn't say anything, she didn't even make a sound, just grabbed the tweezers and went about removing any glass that was stuck in his wounds. Once her task was done and his back was all patched up she handed him a new shirt. He threw it on.

Beth knew he was waiting for her to say something, she didn't know what to say. She had just seen Daryl for the first time. The real Daryl, not the tough exterior that he hid behind. She didn't need to ask what had happened. He'd probably just lie anyways. Just as he stood leave she grabbed onto his wrist and made him sit back down. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. She rolled back the long sleeve shirt of Merle's that she had been wearing and showed Daryl the scar on her wrist.

"I tried to kill myself...right after our group first came together." She sighed. "Then I changed my mind. Decided I wanted to live."

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw your scars...figured it was only fair you saw mine." She shrugged. She stood up first and just as she was about to walk out she heard Daryl call out to her softly.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and turned around.

"We all have scars Daryl, we all have things in our past that we wish we could change...Sometimes it's just best to move past them." He nodded at her and she turned and exited the tent. Daryl was close behind her.

"That sure was quick baby brother." Merle laughed. "Hey, babydoll, I can keep ya warm tonight if ya want me to."

"Yea I'd rather freeze." Merle smirked at her.

"Right here babydoll, that one cut deep." He put his hand over his heart and this time Daryl and Beth joined him in laughter.

**Let me know what you think. I will make you a deal...The first 3 people to review can ask any question they want about this story and I will answer. My only issue is that you have to give me a way to answer and I am swearing you to secrecy. The song I had Beth sing was The Trees By Rush. And again I want to tell you how amazing you all are! It really makes my day to see the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You so much for all of those who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. You are all amazing and seeing all of those messages really brightens my day. You have no idea how much all of your support means to me. This chapter has it's own little special ending dedicated to electrickpanda who through messaging I have come to realize is probably my Bethyl soul mate and also puts up with my terrible amounts of gushing about how much I love Bethyl and how much I despise Caryl (I know...I'm probably like the only one, but I just can't get into it I'm sorry.) As always I do not own anything except for my super crazy ideas, which you guys seem to enjoy so I'm cool with that. **

**snowbird: I am so glad you are enjoying the story and thank you so much for your lovely compliment about my writing that made my day, but alas I just don't see myself writing a Daryl/OC fic, mainly because I ship Daryl/Beth so much. Sorry. **

**Jesspanda: No to answer your question, they were never part of the bigger group. **

**Gold-fighting-spirit: Alas they will meet up with the group eventually, but you may be surprised as to how it goes down...so if you can bide your time you may be pleasantly surprised. **

Beth woke up gasping for breath from another nightmare. Her head whipped around as she surveyed her surroundings. Merle sat about fifteen feet away from her and Daryl was searching through all the supplies at the camp. She had another nightmare, not that she would tell her new friends that. Rather than dwell on the topic of her night terrors she chose to stand up and stretch.

"Hey!" Merle called out. "Babydoll's up!" Daryl stood up and smiled at her. She smiled back for a moment and then noticed how he quickly schooled his features and went back to digging through all the stuff they found at the camp. "Mornin'." Merle said to her as she walked nearer to him.

"Morning!" She yawned out. "What's he looking for?" She raised an eyebrow. Daryl was definitely looking for something in particular.

"Ammo." Merle drawled out. "Found a gun, now he's jus' tryin' ta find the ammo fer it." Beth nodded. Daryl cried out in excitement, he looked like a little kid on christmas as he held the box in the air. His face held a smirk of smug satisfaction. "Darlena! When yer all done prancin' around over there we may want to get movin'...gotta take babydoll home soon."

Beth watched as Daryl's face fell. His grin was instantly wiped off his face. Beth didn't want to admit it, but she felt a slight twinge of pain in her heart at not being able to stay with them. She didn't realize she was frowning until Merle nudged her in the side. She quickly fixed her face back into her usually cheery smile and began to pack up the bags.

* * *

Their walking started early. So did Merle's mouth. He just couldn't keep from pushing Beth's buttons. She knew what he was doing, heck she had an older brother, she was use to it. It still began to grate on her nerves though.

"So, babydoll, ya got any sisters?" Merle smirked.

"Yes." She said through her teeth.

"Think she'd be interested in goin' out wit' me?"

"No." Beth laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Merle raised his arms. "I'm a catch."

"Okay..." Beth smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, babydoll, you'll never be with anyone like me." Merle grinned at his own statement.

"Yea." She scoffed. "That's the point."

Daryl couldn't help it. He started to laugh so hard that he had to stop and stand there for a moment. Merle shot him a look that told him to be quiet, but it just made him laugh even harder.

"You know it's not often that Merle get put in his place." Daryl said as he quickened his pace to walk next to Beth. "Thanks fer that."

"No problem." She smiled. "someone had to do it."

Merle actually kept his mouth shut after that. Which was a big shock to everyone, but very much a welcome one. Daryl questioned her about her life. She preferred vanilla ice cream to chocolate and her favorite thing in the world was to hear her momma sing while she cooked. Beth had obviously had a good life and Daryl wasn't sure how he felt about messing that up for her.

* * *

They had made it to the edge of her farm fairly quickly. Not too many walkers left over from the herd. She walked slowly taking everything in as she did so. The barn was gone. A hollow shell now stood where it once sat. The house looked mostly untouched. The fire hadn't spread that far past the surrounding grass. It was a good thing too, Beth couldn't keep wearing a skirt and riding boots. The other thing she noticed was that her group wasn't there. They hadn't come back for her. They probably thought she was dead.

"They're not here." She said sadly. She knew they wouldn't be, but she at least hoped that they might have left a note for her. "We should check the house. We could probably stay there tonight."

"Sounds good babydoll. Think I can take yer pops bed." Merle said as he took out a walker with one swing.

"Don't think so Merle. Dogs sleep outside. I don't want any fleas in the house. In case I have to come back." Daryl laughed. Merle looked upset again. "Oh pull your tampon out." Man Beth was a little spit fire today. "I was just joking."

"Damn, babydoll." Merle scoffed, but she saw the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

Beth stopped as they came upon the last walker before they entered the house. It was a woman, wounds dotted her neck and arms. She was wearing what appeared to be a jean jacket and a dress. It was covered in so much blood you couldn't tell what color it was. He looked at Beth and saw tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Patricia..." It was barely above whisper, but the walker heard it. It whipped its head around to look at them. It's walk was slow, hobbling on uncoordinated dead legs, snarling as it inched closer to Beth. She was unable to move, unable to speak. It was only when Merle hit the thing upside the head that she let out a pained cry. Her cry brought another walker stumbling out of the house. Beth stood up and stared at it in stunned silence. He was young, probably the same age as Beth. Bites peppered his body, but for a walker he really didn't look all that bad. He almost looked alive if it weren't for his eyes, the were white.

"Jimmy." Another whisper. Of course she knew this one too. He looked at her pained expression and tried to figure out why it bothered him. Merle raised his gun and Beth began to run towards the walker. "JIMMY! I'm home. I came back." The walker snarled as she made her way towards him.

"Beth. No." Daryl grabbed for her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as fell to the ground under his weight. "It's not him."

"Let me go." She struggled against him throwing an elbow back into his face. He took it with a grunt, but held her tight. She began to sob uncontrollably as she reached out towards the young man she once knew. "Jimmy! Oh God No!" Merle didn't waste any time taking the walker, once known as Jimmy, out.

The last snarl left the walkers mouth as Merle slammed the butt of his gun into his face. Beth was crying out reaching forward. Daryl finally let her go and she ran towards the young man. Merle stepped back as she shot him a glare. She stared down at what use to be his head and then looked at the two brothers before bolting into the house.

"Beth!" Daryl raced after her. They hadn't cleared the house and Lord knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind to protect herself.

The house was spacious. Her father obviously had some money before all the shit went down. While Merle looked at all the expensive things money could buy Daryl ran up the stairs making sure to check for any walkers. He found her, sitting on a bed in what he could only believe was her room. There was pink everywhere.

"Beth." He called out her name and her face shot up to look at him.

"They're all dead aren't they?" Her voice was hoarse from crying and screaming.

"You don't know that." He said softly. "They're not here so that's a good sign."

"But we don't know where they are, what direction they went in...I'm alone." She looked like a child curled up on her bed. Trying to contain any emotion.

"You're not alone..." He sighed. "Ya have me and Merle...I guess." She smiled slightly and that put his unsettled stomach to rest.

"Yea...I guess that's something." She said looking a little better at the prospect of not being left behind again. "How's your face? I elbowed you pretty hard."

"Alright I guess." He laughed. "But ya do got some bony elbows girl." He paused as he looked around her room taking it all in. "Well I'm gonna see about makin' somethin' ta eat." He watched her for another moment before he turned to leave the room.

"Daryl." Her voice was still wavering, but sounded a bit stronger. He wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"Yea, pretty girl?"

"I didn't love him." Daryl was shocked by the admission. She was obviously close to the dead boy. "We...uh..." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "We dated for awhile...both getting ready to graduate high school and then this happened. He came home with me and never left." Daryl nodded along to her story. "I was gonna break up with him...right before I left for college."

Daryl was never really anyone's shoulder to cry on. He never got close enough to people for that, but if he was gonna be that for anyone it could be her. She calmed down slightly and watched him for a moment. His face flipped back and forth between concern and some other indistinguishable emotion. She didn't know what it was, but Jimmy use to get the same look on his face too. It drove her crazy.

"Ya ever been huntin'?" She raised and eyebrow, but nodded her head.

"Once. Daddy swore he'd never take me again." She laughed through the tears and memories of her father. "Called out to save a deer. I did fire the gun a few times before we left though. Daddy said at least the trip wouldn't have been a complete waste of time then."

"Well we need some fresh meat and these woods are full of deer. how 'bout we go huntin' and see what we can find."

"Alright." She smiled. Her teeth were a blinding white. "I'll be down in a little bit."

* * *

Daryl saw the small outcropping of homemade headstones out near the shell of the barn. He made quick work digging two new holes next to the few that were already there. He was almost done with the second one when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Ya know, be much easier ta burn the damn things." Merle spat out.

"Wouldn't be right." Daryl said not bothering to look back at his older brother. Merle never really did understand kindness, not that they had ever really been shown much of it before.

"Don't see why yer doin' all this fer her." Merle wondered to himself. He knew Daryl wouldn't answer. "Look baby brother, I like her jus' fine. She fits in real nice with us, but she needs to learn-" Daryl cut him off with a glare as he threw the shovel down.

"Why?! Why does she need to learn? Why can't we act like normal people...for jus' a second. Jus' cause we're used ta the harshness of the world don't mean she is."

"And yer jus' gonna protect her from it?" The ghost of a smiled drew across Merle's face.

"Yea. Why not?!" Daryl picked the shovel back up and continued to dig.

"Oh baby brother you are in deep ain't ya?"

"Don't know what yer talkin' 'bout Merle." Daryl said through his teeth as his teeth as he finished and hopped out of the grave. "And if ya ain't gonna help then jus' leave." Merle looked at him for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

* * *

It took him another hour to finish burying the bodies. After that he made two more crude crosses to go into the ground. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps again. He turned quickly ready to argue with Merle, but instead saw Beth making her way towards him. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve shirt, the nights had been getting to cold for anything else the days would be soon to follow. He riding boots had been replaced by a pair of comfortable work boots.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." He nodded.

"Did...did you do this?" Her voice cracked slightly as she took in the two new graves. He nodded, but remained silent. No words would make anything better for her. It was best to just let her suss things out herself. "Which on is Jimmy's?" He pointed to the one on the right. She carefully stepped forward and took her necklace off before placing it on the wooden cross Daryl had made. She stepped back and smiled at him. "Jimmy gave that to me on our four-month anniversary..." She frowned suddenly. "That part of my life is over now...it's time to move on."

Daryl couldn't stand to watch her frown, it just didn't seem right to him. He smiled at her for just a moment before he stepped forward and picked the necklace back up. Beth raised an eyebrow at him, but remained quiet as he place it back around her neck. She watched in stunned silence as he looked at the necklace and then place both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Sometimes it's better to remember." He smiled and then moved to her side again. They stood there taking in the makeshift graveyard and before she realized what she was doing she reached her hand down and grabbed onto Daryl's like it was a life line and maybe to her it was.

"Thank you." Her voice was so quiet he barely heard it above the wind.

"Alright..." He said clapping his hands together causing her to jump. "Let's see about takin' ya huntin'" Beth watch him walk off with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Daryl was nervous, he had never really taught anyone how to hunt, but tomorrow wasn't guaranteed to anyone especially these days. If anything happened to him he didn't want Beth stuck by herself without any skills. She seemed to know the basics as she held onto the gun setting her sights on a doe that was just ahead of them.

"Keep holdin' onto that gun tight." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. He tried his best to ignore the sweet smell of perfume coming off her neck. "Don't want that scope comin' back and hittin' ya in the eye." She exhaled slowly and fired off a round successfully hitting the dear in the middle. It wasn't a great shot and Daryl had to finish the deer off quickly with another round to the head, but she still did it. She looked at the deer for a moment before she turned to Daryl with a smile on her face.

"I did it!" She squealed before leaping into his arms. It took him a minute, but he wrapped his arms around her too, holding her close and inhaling the wonderful scent of perfume again.

"Yea, that ya did, pretty girl." She let go of his neck and slid down his front. It was then he noticed how close they were. He looked down into her dark blue eyes and got lost for a moment. He could feel her hot breath on his face, he eyes were shut as she leaned into him slightly. Before he could make the mistake of actually kissing her he bolted over towards their dead meal. She watched him for a second in confusion. "C'mon gotta get dinner back or Merle's gonna get pissy."

"Yea." She rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't want to keep Merle waiting." and with that she stormed past him leaving him confused and with a dead and very heavy deer to carry back to the house by himself.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I'm always open to suggestions or comments and you know how I love to read those reviews. The more I get the faster I tend to update. Although I'll just update anyways, so whatever, but reviews would be nice. Again thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews they really do mean so much to me. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask so long as it doesn't give too much away I have no problem answering. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. It really brightens my day up to see all of the emails in my inbox. Also a huge thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story. You are all so amazing and I cannot stress that enough. Alas they can't stay at the farm forever. It really takes a toll on Beth, but you'll see that in this chapter. As for Merle not dying...I already know who's going to die in my story and who's going to survive. I just hope you all won't be too mad at me when the characters die. I am so glad to see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like Caryl...I just can't get behind that. I so not own anything except for my crazy brain and no profit was made from this. **

Beth couldn't sleep, she couldn't have another nightmare. She stared around the pink room that had once brought her such peace and calmness. Now it just reminded her of everything she had lost. The pictures of her friends from high school all smiled at her and her stomach turned at the thought that they were all probably dead.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get up and leave this room. She opened the door as quietly as possible. Daryl and Merle were probably sleeping and it had been a very long day. She slowly ambled sown the stairs and saw Merle laid out on the couch snoring away, not a care in the world. She envied him. To be able to have such a peaceful sleep would have been wonderful. Then a thought popped into her head. The scars on Daryl's back, Merle had probably suffered the same fate. That's why he could sleep so soundly. This new world probably wasn't the worst thing he had ever seen.

The kitchen was cold and dark, so different from how it was when her mother was alive. Her mother had lived her entire life in that kitchen. When she wasn't making dinner or breakfast she was baking cookies for Beth and Maggie or making something for the church bake sale. She used to love this kitchen almost as much as she loved her room. Now it held the same dark foreboding feeling as the rest of the house.

She caught sight of the pictures that dotted the fridge. One of her and Maggie hugging, faces smushed together so tight it looked like they were trying to fuse. Shawn, Maggie and Beth all dressed up for church. Jimmy and Beth smiling as they sat on the porch. Patricia and Otis. Her mother and father. There was even a picture of Josephine, Maggie's mother, on the fridge. She couldn't hold it in any more, she started to cry.

Daryl heard the strangled sob break through the silence of the house. He turned to look back through the open window, Merle was still snoring away on the couch. That man could sleep through anything. He looked around the yard, but couldn't spot any walkers. He found Beth in the kitchen, crying in front of the fridge.

"Hey pretty girl." He said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What'cha crying fer?"

"We can't stay her Daryl." She wasn't asking and he knew it. He imagined it would be hard, her family might be dead and this place was just reminding of everything she no longer had.

"Alright. When Merle wakes up we'll grab what supplies we can and go." She smiled at him and he felt his heart clench slightly.

"Thank you Daryl." She leaned into him slightly inhaling his scent, he smelled like the woods. It was intoxicating.

"So who are all these people?" He asked trying to distract her. She glared at him for a moment and then turned to look at the pictures. This was her life and by looking at the pictures Daryl could tell she had a very good one until everything went to shit.

"That's my mom." She smiled at the picture of her parents on her wedding day. "And my dad. That's their wedding picture. They were so happy."

"They definitely look happy." Daryl nodded. He studied the picture. She took after her father, though Daryl wasn't expecting him to be so much older.

"And this is Shawn." She smiled at the picture. "He's my big brother." Daryl didn't want to point out that she was still talking as if they were still alive. Maybe to her they were. "That's Patricia and her husband Otis." She pointed to a picture of a couple. "That's Jimmy." She quickly passed by his name. "And this is Maggie." She smiled warmly at the picture.

"were ya close?"

"Not always, but..." She trailed off and laughed. "The first time she came back from college I found her birth control pills and I freaked."

"What'd ya do?" He smirked.

"Threw them in the duck pond." She giggled. "She was so mad."

"I bet." She leaned into him again and God help him Daryl didn't have the will to push her back this time. Just as she began to stretch up on her toes A loud throat clearing sound caused them to jump back.

"That yer sis?" Merle said as he strolled into the kitchen grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yea." She smiled again as she gently touched the photo. "That's Maggie."

"Damn..." Merle drawled out. "She's a beaut." He smiled at Beth and then looked back at the picture of Maggie. "Too bad she's probably dead now, woulda liked ta get me a piece."

Beth's mouth dropped open. Did that really just leave his mouth? She reared her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. It certainly knocked Merle for a loop. He stared at her wide-eyed while she pushed past him and made her way back towards her room.

"You are the most Inconsiderate, self-centered, self-serving Jackass I have ever met!" She screeched as she stomped up the stairs. The door slammed loudly and Merle turned to look at his brother for answers.

"What'd I do?" Daryl stared at him much the same way Beth did.

"Really?!" Daryl spat out before pushing past his older, yet stupider brother. Merle stood in the now silent kitchen before looking around again.

"Still don' know what the hell I did." He said to himself as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

Beth stared at her house from the front yard as she waited for both Merle and Daryl to exit the house and joined her. They were looking for anything that could be useful. She let out a loud sigh as she thought of all the memories she had here, good ones and bad ones. She wouldn't be coming back she knew that and that bothered her. She thought that she would be here until she left for college and then she'd get engaged to some boy she met at college and come back and have an old-fashioned country wedding right in the front yard. That wasn't gonna happen anymore.

Daryl and Merle walked out of the house to see the forlorn looking girl waiting for them. Merle still hadn't apologized for what he had said and Daryl knew that was going to cause tension. He looked around the porch making sure they hadn't missed anything and saw that she had carved something into the porch. BETH WAS HERE was carved deep into the wood of the porch.

"How the hell'd ya do that?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Stole your knife while you were sleeping." She smirked before turning and leading the way down the dirt road. Daryl looked down and sure enough his hunting knife was no longer attached to his belt. Merle chuckled at him and followed Beth quietly.

"Lit'l thief." Daryl scoffed and took off after the two.

* * *

Beth had been leading the way for several hours now. It seemed to make the most sense. This was her home town and she knew it best. She said there were several farms, just like her's, in the area, but she wasn't sure of what kind of condition they might be in. He kept a close eye on the girl ahead of them, she had decided not to take any skirts or shorts. Winter was coming up and Jeans were more durable. They weren't helping things in the least though. Daryl would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed the way the jeans hugged her curves. He watched her long legs move quickly and a loud chuckle from Merle tore him from his thoughts.

"I know what'cha thinkin' baby brother." Merle didn't even look at him when he spoke. He kept his eyes to the trees that lined the road.

"I'm thinkin' ya should 'pologize ta her."

"I ain't 'pologizin fer nothin'." Merle rolled his eyes. "Didn't do a damn thing wrong."

Just as the words left Merle's mouth a small rock sailed through the sky and smacked Merle in the forehead. They both looked up to see Beth standing there, her hands on her hips as she glared at them. Merle's jaw dropped. That little girl had the audacity to throw something at him?

"You two idiots know I can hear you right?" She smirked before turning around and continuing on their way.

"Why ya lit'l brat." Merle drawled out before he bolted after her.

Beth heard the heavy footfalls behind her and took off into the woods. As fast as Merle was Beth was faster and he had absolutely no chance of catching up with her. Daryl immediately grew concerned when neither of the pair came back out of the woods immediately. He took off in the direction they went and saw them standing there staring at whatever was in front of them. As Daryl drew closer he saw three people standing in front of them, just as shocked as they were.

Daryl quickly leveled his crossbow at them as he stepped around Beth and pushed her behind him. Merle had already taken out his knife and Beth was reaching for the hunting knife she had stolen from Daryl. The man put his hands up and moved towards them slowly.

"Whoa." His voice wavered. He was obviously nervous. "We don't want in any trouble."

"Well ya best be movin' on then." Daryl remained in front of Beth, making sure to stay between the man and her.

"We haven't seen people in a long time." The leggy brunette to the man's right said. She was eyeing Daryl carefully. Beth narrowed her eyes at the woman and gripped the knife tighter. "We could camp together. Safety in numbers."

"Think we better not." Merle said slowly.

"Ain't no harm in camping together. We have our own food, don't need any of your stuff." The other woman said . She was staying behind the second man. "Wouldn't hurt to have a little more protection for one night. In the morning we can go our separate ways. "

"Daryl..." Beth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I think we should leave."

"It's gonna be fine Beth. It's getting dark anyways." Daryl looked up at the sky. "Wouldn't make it much farther than here and it's better to keep our sights on them." Beth nodded, but she was still uneasy about the situation.

"Name's Mike." The man extended a hand, but Daryl just stared at it. Mike realized he wasn't going to shake it and quickly withdrew, but continued to make introductions. "This is my wife Abbey and my sister Rebecca."

"Becky." The brunette smiled as she made her way over to Daryl with a sly smile on her face.

"Daryl." he nodded not picking up on the flirting. "This is my brother Merle and this is Beth."

"Your girlfriend." Daryl raised his eyebrow, but shook his head.

"Oh okay." Becky seemed really thrilled with that idea, it just made Beth even more upset.

"Becky!" Mike called out to her from where they were already setting up their tent. "We're setting up the tents, why don't you come help and leave them to get set up." Beth pushed past Daryl and rammed her shoulder into Becky's before grimacing at her.

"Yea, Becky," She spat out the other woman's name. The situation made Merle smirk. "Why don't you just do that." Becky glared at the younger girl, but moved back to her own side of the camp.

* * *

Dinner had been rather awkward, for Beth at least. Becky spent the entire time trying to flirt with Daryl who remained absolutely clueless to Merle's amusement. Beth actually had to walk away for a moment to get away from Becky's phoniness.

_Oh Daryl, how do you use that crossbow? Is it hard to do?_

_Could you show me sometime?_

Could Becky be anymore pathetic? Beth didn't think so, but then again if Daryl kept on ignoring her she might actually resort to trying to mount him right there in front of everyone. Beth couldn't understand why it upset her so much. She had only known the man a short time, but he already felt like family. It was probably just because she was nervous about outsiders right? Yea...that had to be it.

When Beth came back to camp everyone was setting up for bed. Merle was already laying in the two person tent they stole from the farm. Daryl sat there waiting for her. He handed her a small hand gun and looked at her carefully.

"This ain't a toy." He said slowly.

"I know that." She was shocked that he was speaking to her like she was a child.

"Don't shoot it unless ya have to." She nodded and continue to listen. "Merle is going to relieve ya of your shift in a few hours. Mike said they'd stay on his side, but I just don't trust 'em. Keep an eye on 'em." She nodded once more.

She noticed some movement to her right and saw Becky watching them carefully. That was when she realized how close Daryl was standing to her. She could feel the heat coming off of him. She leaned forward on her toes and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. Daryl looked stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered, giving her a nod before he made his way into the tent. She turned and gave Becky a smug grin. To her amusement Becky seemed to storm off in a huff.

* * *

The night grew cold quickly and Beth was glad she had taken a coat from home. It would be winter soon and she was hoping they could find a house to hold up in until the winter was over with. She knew Daryl liked to stay on the move, but it was safer to stay put in the winter.

The loud sound of crunching leaves shook her from her thoughts and she saw Becky slowly making her way towards their side of the camp. Beth let out a loud annoyed sigh before she hoisted herself off the log and blocked Becky's path. This girl could not just take a hint.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Beth glared at the woman as she spoke. Becky didn't look too much older than her, maybe twenty-five or twenty-six. , but Beth could tell that if things hadn't gone all to shit she would probably still be acting like a high school student.

"I was gonna see if Daryl was up." Becky said trying to move past her once again. "So if you don't mind." She tried once more to step past Beth, Beth moved blocking her path once more.

"Actually I do mind." Beth spat out. "You folks said you'd stay on your side, so why don't you just do that."

"Oh I see." Becky smirked at her. "You've got yourself a little crush." Beth rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're really woman enough to handle a man like Daryl...What are you fifteen?"

"I am seventeen and age doesn't matter a damn anymore." Beth huffed out. "Still not the reason I'm stopping you. We don't really care for outsiders so head. back. to. your. side. now."

"I reckon you should go back to playing with your dolls and let me handle my business." Just as Becky moved past her and towards the tent Beth leveled the pistol at the woman.

"and I reckon that a shot to the knee hurts real bad." Beth said slowly.

"What?!"

"I'm not really that great of a shot, but I doubt that from this distance if it really matters." Beth lowered her weapon to point it at the girls knees. "You think your brother and his wife will save you or are they gonna leave you for the walkers. Can't really run with one leg now can you."

Becky looked at the smaller girl in amazement. Would she really shoot her in the knee? The look in Beth's eyes was cold and Becky decided that she had pushed her luck enough for one night.

"I think I'll just head back to my side of the camp." Becky stammered out as she stepped backwards never taking her eyes off of Beth.

"Yea, Becky, why don't you just do that."

Beth kept the pistol aimed at the retreating girl until she made it back to her tent. She had never done something like that in her life. It was kind of exhilarating to say the least.

"That was a thing of beauty, babydoll." She jumped slightly at the sound of Merle's voice.

"God!" Beth swatted his shoulder. "You scared the heck out of me."

"Heck?!" Merle smirked. "Thought it was hell a minute ago?"

"You heard that huh?" Beth blushed. SHe was hoping no one would ever find out about that.

"So how long ya been caryin' a torch fer my baby brother?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about...I was just protecting our group."

"From what..." Merle chuckled. "Gettin' laid." Beth rolled her eyes.

"And on that note I'm going to bed." SHe handed him the pistol. SHe didn't really need it to sleep. "Good night Merle." She waved at him as he let out another chuckle.

"Who woulda thought." He said to himself. "Babydoll's gotta thing fer Daryl...this should get real interestin'."

* * *

Daryl woke up as the sun was beginning to rise. He felt something warm shift against him slightly and looked down to see Beth cuddled up against him. He jumped back slightly, placing a few inches between himself and the young girl. He yawned and stood up trying his best to make his way outside without waking beth.

"Mornin'" Daryl said to Merle as he stretched. That when he noticed the Mike and his group had left. "What time did they leave?"

"Shortly after I took over watch." Merle smirked.

"wonder why...?" Daryl sat down next to his brother on the log. "Seemed so eager ta stay together, thought they was gonna bug us to stick together forever."

"Yea well it probably had somethin' ta do wit' the lit'l spat babydoll and the leggy girl got into last night."

"Beth got into a fight with what's her name...Becky?" Daryl was shocked. Beth seemed so mild mannered. She didn't really seem like the type of girl to really argue, but then again she wasn't too thrilled with them sharing a campsite last night.

"Yep..." Merle nodded. "It was a good'un too. Threatened ta shoot the girl in tha knee and leave 'er for the walkers."

"Beth said that?"

"Yep."

"Wonder what they were fightin' over?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Are ya really that stupid?" Merle actually looked at his brother in shock. "They was fightin' over you."

"ME?!" Daryl stammered out. "Why the hell were they fightin' over me?"

"Babydoll's gotta thing fer ya." Merle shook his head. "Sometimes I think yer no smarter than a fence post."

Daryl cold honestly say he had not been expecting that this morning. Sure Beth was beautiful and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought on her for sometime, but he just assumed it would pass. To find out that Beth was carrying a torch for him, well that changed things.

He heard a tiny groan and turned to see Beth climb out of the tent. As she stretched a tiny sliver of pale skin peeked out from underneath her top. Well shit... he thought. Things were going to get awkward around here in a big hurry.

**So what did you think? Let me know. I love reading those reviews. Who else is super excited about tomorrow's episode. I know I am! So the next chapter is going to be huge time jump. It'll start up after winter. Again thank you so much for all the reviews. If you have any questions or suggestions or even anything you didn't like let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask and you shall receive. You guys wanted faster updates so here you go. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and started following this story! I just love seeing those emails in my inbox. Alright like I told you last time this is going to be a time jump and you'll also see quite the long flash back. I do not own anything (except for my crazy ideas which you guys seem to enjoy) and no profit was made. I also want to send a huge shout out to electrickpanda who I have been sort of bouncing ideas off of for this story. **

The winter had been hard, for all of them. When the mornings had started to get colder they had all come to a decision that they needed to head as far north as possible. Beth had never really traveled that far from her home and it was kind of nice to see different sights, considering the circumstances there was very little to get excited about these days. Beth looked outside the window to see the small amount of snow they had gotten was starting to melt. Daryl and Merle would be wanting to move soon.

Beth had never seen snow before and it was definitely a sight. She smiled at the memory of witnessing her first snow and the utter disaster that it led to. It was hard to picture with how wonderful that day had started that it would end in Merle nearly losing his life and Daryl almost losing his sanity.

* * *

_4 months earlier_

Daryl had just brought back a deer from the forest. It was a treat, the walkers or other people had gotten to most of the wildlife. After he had finished preparing it, which Beth refused to watch, he handed her some meat and told her to start cooking.

They had been lucky in finding a cabin in the middle of the woods. It ran off a generator and had a gas stove. Most everything was working. So Beth began to prepare what she could in a skillet. Merle had been irritating her all day and he was standing over her shoulder watching everything she did.

"Yer gonna burn the meat." Merle drawled out slowly.

"I'm not going to burn the meat." She spat out as she turned to glare at him. "Do you want to cook?" Merle shook his head, but the shit eating grin on his face remained.

"Jus' sayin' yer gonna burn it is all." Beth gripped the spatula tighter. "somebody's PMSin'"

Beth let out a loud shriek as she threw the spatula down. She turned to glare at the man who now looked a little concerned.

"You know what you can ruin dinner on your own because I quit!" She bellowed as she went to grab her winter

"Ya can't quit, yer the only one who can cook."

"Watch me." She spat out before storming out the front door.

Outside it was freezing. Daryl had been kind enough to pick her up all the winter essentials. She hadn't thought they would go far enough north to see snow, but It was safe enough. The colder it was the slower that walkers seemed to move. She threw on a hat and gloves quickly and marveled at the snow that blanketed the ground. It looked perfect and just for a moment she forgot herself and where she was. She started to hum to herself.

"Whatcha doin' pretty girl?" Daryl's voice scared her. She jumped slightly and then turned around to smile at him.

"Looking at the snow. It's beautiful." She was in awe of how white and clean everything looked.

"Ain't ya never seen snow before?" She shook her head. He nodded and thought for a moment. "Ain't ya suppose to be cookin'?"

"Merle." She did need to explain any further. Merle got a little touchy when he was cooped up for too long.

_Mama told me when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say._

_And if you do this_

_It will help you some sunny day._

_Take your time... Don't live too fast,_

_Troubles will come and they will pass._

_You'll find a woman and you'll find love,_

_And don't forget son,_

_There is someone up above._

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Be something you love and understand._

_Be a simple kind of man._

_Won't you do this for me son,_

_If you can?_

"Stop." Daryl commanded. His voice was strained and Beth looked over to see his body was rigid.

"Daryl...What's wrong?" She touched his shoulder gently, but he moved away from her.

"Nothin'." He spat out. "Jus' stop...alright." She didn't say anything, but she nodded. She didn't know what issue Daryl had with the song, but whatever it was it was terrible. "look I didn' mean ta bite yer head off or nuthin'."

"It's alright." She smirked at him. "Old people get grumpy sometimes. I understand."

"Ya lit'l brat." He said turning to look at her slowly. He leaned down and grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at her.

"Daryl!" She squealed. "Are you kidding me! That's really cold and it went down my jacket." Her whine was answered by another snowball to the side.

The ensuing snowball fight was chaos. Beth hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. Daryl had to give the girl credit for someone who had never seen snow before she was an expert. As he turned around to gather more snow Beth disappeared behind the house. Man she was quick and with the training they had done together she has gotten stealthier. She was quiet.

"Daryl!" He turned only to receive a snowball to the face. He heard Beth's loud laughter as she ducked behind the house again.

"Ya lit'l brat." He said through his teeth.

The next moment seemed to pass by in slow motion to Daryl. He heard a twig branch, the girl got sloppy when she was having fun. He turned just in time, expecting to hit her in the chest, but to his horror it smacked her in the face. She dropped as did his stomach.

"Beth!" He let out a pained cry and ran to her. She wasn't moving. As he drew closer he realized she was laughing and he felt better that he hadn't hurt her. "Jesus Beth! Ya scared the hell out of me!"

"You cheated!" She pointed an accusing finger at Daryl.

"Wasn't 'ware we had set up any rules." He smirked extending his hand to pull her up. She accepted it, but continued to glare at him. Daryl knew she wasn't mad, she was trying to hold back a smile.

"I just figured that face hitting was against the rules."

"Ya tagged me in tha face wit' one!"

"Oh." She faked pouted. "Poor baby got beat up by a little girl."

"Don't do that." He said flatly.

"I'm just saying...you know I would have one. Guess you're just not man enough."

He grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward. She slammed into his chest, to keep herself from falling she steadied herself against him. She let out a shaky breath and looked up to meet his light blue eyes. They were close, not quite touching, but you couldn't stick a pin between them. She didn't realize that she was leaning upwards until she felt his warm breath on her face. His smell continued to intoxicate her, every time she was near him she couldn't help but sniff at the air, it pulled her in closer. She felt his arm encircle her lower back and pull her in closer, her breasts were pushing up against his chest.

"Daryl." her voice was barely above a whisper, it was like a sirens call that pulled him in. He couldn't take it anymore he leaned forward trying to close the distance between the two of them. With one question Beth broke the hold she had over him.

"Why didn't you want me to sing?" She couldn't help it, she knew he was going to kiss her, she panicked. He sighed and pulled away from her running a hand through his hair. She shivered at the cold that had settled in after her left her embrace. "I'm sorry..." she stammered. He put his hand up to stop her.

"My parents..." He began with a shaky breath. "They were terrible. My dad was a drunk, a mean one. My mom was never really there ya know." Beth could see the sadness in his eyes. Talking about this hurt him more than she could even fathom. "She had good days though." He smiled at the memories. "She, uh, she would pick me up early from schooL and we would go get ice cream and have a home cooked meal."

"That sounds wonderful." She touched his shoulder gently, trying her best to comfort him. He didn't bother to move this time.

"It was. Ya know when ya told me 'bout yer mom and her singing while she cooked. Reminded me of my mom's good days." Beth smiled sadly at him. "She always sang that song though...the one you were singin'"

"Daryl. I'm so sorry." She felt her eyes begin to fill with warm tears.

"Ain't yer fault." He turned to look at her slowly. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "Stop cryin'" His usual hard persona took over again. "Ain't no point in cryin' over the dead. Don't change anything."

"You two done or do you need another few minutes." Merle called from the porch.

"Is the food ready." She hollered back with a smile.

"No jus' figured I'd bug you two."

Beth hadn't thought earlier how loud all the yelling and laughing was. She was just living in the moment, but in an instant she realized how stupid their earlier actions truly were. Merle was on the porch smiling at the two of them. He didn't see the walker that was making its way towards him until it was too late. As he turned to face it he stuck his hand towards its face. Beth and Daryl let out a scream as the walker took a chunk out of Merle's hand. Merle quickly took out his hunting knife and stabbed the thing in the head.

"Merle!" Beth cried out as her and Daryl ran to him. Merle was holding his hand a string of expletives leaving his mouth. Beth thought quickly as they stood on the porch. She picked up the axe they used to cut wood for the fireplace and looked to Daryl. "Hold him down." Daryl knew she wasn't asking. Daryl held his brother down and with a cry of strength Beth brought down the axe almost severing the hand. Merle cried out in pain as she went in for her second swing, completely severing his hand. "We have to get him inside now."

Daryl dragged his older brother inside. Merle was incoherent babbling on about walkers and dinner. Beth felt like she was going to vomit, but they didn't have time for that. They had to stop the bleeding or he was going to die in a matter of minutes. There was no time for weakness, not now.

"What do we do?" Daryl's voice was strained. He looked just as pale and weak as she did.

"We have to stop the bleeding..." She looked around and saw the pan was still sitting on the stove, which thankfully was still on. "Hold him still." She said over her shoulder as she dumped the food onto the counter top, it wasn't like anyone would be eating tonight. Beth brought the hot pan down upon the stump that had once been his hand. Merle screamed again and finally passed out from the pain. She checked the wound and saw that the bleeding had indeed stopped, then she threw the pan across the room and ran outside to vomit.

As she emptied her stomach contents onto the dead bushes she felt a hand on her back rubbing comforting circles. She turned to see Daryl standing there, looking shaky and wary, but a little better than before. She launched herself into his arms and held him close as heavy sobs racked her body.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest.

"shh." He hushed her as he continued to run her back. "It's gonna be alright."

"How?" She pulled back and stared up at him. "He's just lost his hand!"

"You might have just saved his life." Well...there was that.

"We don't even know if it's going to work. I could have just killed him anyways."

"Beth!" He said trying to snap her out of it. She continued to sob, completely ignoring his attempts at soothing her. He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her face to his and slammed his lips onto hers. It worked. She stopped crying and let out a quiet moan as she leaned further into him. She smelled like vanilla and sweat and for some reason that just fueled him more. He pulled her flush up against him eliciting another moan from her lips. It was only when he remembered Merle passed out in the other room that he pulled back, grabbing onto her face as he stared into her eyes. "We need to move 'im. I can' do that by myself. 'm gonna need yer help. Think ya can do that?" She nodded wide-eyed at him and moved into the other room.

It took a week for Merle to wake up and in that time Daryl and Beth had barely spoken. It was too awkward. Daryl wasn't sure how she felt about the kiss and thought it was just best to avoid the topic and Beth thought Daryl had done it just to shut her up. Merle was lucid enough to notice the change in dynamic between the two. They were rarely ever in the same room and when they were they didn't speak. One day after Beth had finished changing his bandages and left the room Merle finally broached the topic.

"Wha' tha hell's up wit' ya and babydoll?"

"Don' know what yer talkin' 'bout?" Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Jus' sayin' think the room temperature jus' dropped below freezin'" Merle thought about it for a moment before he grinned at Daryl. "You two finally fuck?"

"Jesus! Merle!" Daryl raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Ya did didn' ya?" Merle started laughing. "Didn' think ya had it in ya."

"No, God!" Daryl had a panicked look on his face. "I jus' kissed 'er alright."

"That's it." Merle scrunched his eyebrows together. "what are ya twelve?"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? Scared the damn girl off. She obviously hated it and now wants me to leave 'er alone." Daryl was growing more anxious at the thought of Beth up and leaving them.

"Ya know I worry 'bout ya sometimes." Merle shook his head. "She's mad I'll give ya that, but I'm gonna bet, babydoll's mad because ya haven't done it since."

"Ya think?" Daryl looked shocked.

"Listen I ain't no Casanova, but I know that if babydoll didn' want ya kissin' on her she woulda castrated ya right there." Merle tried to reason with his brother. " Look I know ya ain't got any game lit'l brother, but this is gettin' down right pathetic. Damn girl is throwin' herself at ya and ya can't even man up to take a chance."

"And on that note I'm gonna leave." He leaned over and took the alcohol Beth had left on the dresser to sanitize her hands. "And 'm takin' this too."

"Ah come one baby brother...That's jus' cruel."

* * *

_Present Day_

Beth smiled at the memory. Neither man knew that she had been listening the entire time. While their winter had definitely been a hard one, at least one thing good came out of. She now knew Daryl liked her. At the very least he was attracted to her, it was a start.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout babydoll?" She turned to smile at Merle.

"Nothing really. Just trying to think about what we should pack for our next trek."

"gotta bring everythin' babydoll. We ain't comin' back." He spat out.

"I figured." She rolled her eyes. "How's your...lack of hand?"

"Hurts sometimes." he shrugged. "I don't think we should leave."

"We can't stay here forever Merle." she smiled at him sadly.

"Well with this damn stump-"

"I can't protect myself." Beth smiled at him while she mimicked his voice to mock him. "Whining doesn't suit you Merle."

"I really hate ya sometimes, ya know that?" Merle narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh you love me." She grinned. "Close your eyes...I have an idea." He looked at her skeptically , but did as she said. Beth quickly grabbed the ducktape and a kitchen knife. She placed the kitchen knife against the side of his arm and made quick work of ducktaping it in place. Merle opened his eyes and stared at what she had done.

"ya know this ain't a half bad idea." He smirked.

"OH MY GOD! I was joking that will never work." She rolled her eyes and left to go continue to pack her bag.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Daryl asked looking at his brother like he was a moron.

"Look what babydoll thought of." He raised his new appendage.

"Merle..." Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose. "Quit fuckin' 'round and pack yer shit."

Beth was so tired of walking. Now that it was warming up Daryl and Merle decided that they should head back to their old stomping grounds. As much as Beth didn't want to head back to the farm, she quickly realized it was their only option. She made the suggestion and they all decided it was a great idea.

* * *

Beth had certainly changed in the time they had been together. She looked leaner, her face losing most of it's baby fat. Her arms were stronger, more muscle. Her personality remained the same. She was always the same sweet girl, with a wild streak when you got on her bad side. Daryl could tell as they walked up the old dirt road towards her old home that she was nervous. He instinctually reached down to hold her hand. She looked down at their joined hand and smiled.

The door was open. It had been months since they had been back. SHe figured someone would have looted the place, but the muddy footprints leading into the house were still wet. Daryl walked in first while Merle and Beth trailed behind him. THey all had their weapons at the ready. Beth jumped as the sound of falling cans and cursing filled the kitchen. Daryl turned and motioned for Beth to stay behind him. SHe rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"What the hell ya think yer doin'?" Daryl glared at the dirty figure standing there looking through the cabinets. The man turned to stare at them wild-eyed and Daryl heard an audible gasp from Beth.

"Rick?!"

"Beth?" She pushed past him and tackled the man to the ground holding onto him as tight as she possibly could. Daryl and Merle looked at each other skeptically and turned back to Beth and the man she called Rick who were now hugging and crying.

"Who tha hell's that?" Merle asked.

"I don't know." Daryl shrugged and watched as Beth cried into the man's chest as she did once with him. "But I don't like 'im."

**Sooo...What do you think. The song Beth started to sing was Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Please read an review. If you have any questions, comments or concerns let me know. I also love to hear you guesses on what you think might happen. Again a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or started following this story. You are all amazing and I cannot thank you enough. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I can just not get over how awesome you all are! So who watched last weeks episode?! I know I did and it was amazing! I'm also excited about this weeks episode too. I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. It means so much to me and I love seeing those updates in my inbox. So this chapter is long, but it covers quite a bit. I own nothing except for my crazy ideas and no profit was made. **

Rick looked haggard and dirty. This man that was sitting before he was a far cry from the man she knew on the farm. His eyes were sunken the wrinkles on his face seemed to be deeper and longer. Beth smiled at him sympathetically. It was obvious from his drawn frown that they had lost people.

"Who's left?" She asked running her smooth hand against his cheek. Daryl gripped the strap on his crossbow tighter.

"We lost Carl...few months back." Rick ran his shaking hands through his hair. Beth felt warm tears spill down her cheeks. "Got a bad flu...he just-" Rick choked on his words. "He just didn't wake up one morning." Beth gripped Rick's hand tightly. "And Andrea...after we left your farm we couldn't find her. We thought she died, we thought you both died."

"What are you doing back here Rick?"

"Came back to leave a message for you." He smirked. "Your daddy was adamant I do it. Found a safe shelter...We're thinking we can live there forever." Beth's eyes lit up like a little kid on christmas.

"Really?" Daryl frowned. This was the moment he realized Beth would be leaving him forever. He always knew in the back of his mind that this wouldn't last forever, someone in her group would be looking for her, but now it was happening and he wasn't ready. He grimaced at Merle and then stormed out the front door.

* * *

He was sitting on the porch for hours, just staring up at the stars thinking about Beth. He was going to miss her something fierce. He was going to miss her hair, her smile, her laugh, they way she always gave Merle trouble. Damn, leaving her with this _Rick, _was gonna damn near kill him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Beth looked at him sadly.

"Tryin to think of where to go next." He shrugged. She sat dow next to him on the steps that overlooked the farm.

"I don't understand." Beth always made the cutest face when she was trying to figure something out. Her bottom lip pouted out just slightly and her head always leaned slightly to the left.

"Well Merle and I gotta get goin'."

"Yea...to the prison." She squared her shoulders and glared at him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What you didn't think I was going to leave you two did you?" She smirked at him. "You two are stuck with me...We're a family. A very unconventional family, but a family none the less."

"Well how tha hell do ya know I want ta even go wit' ya?" He was grinning from ear to ear as he teased her.

"Oh, Daryl you know you love me." He froze, wondering if she was joking or whether or not she was being serious. She was leaning towards him slightly, was she going to kiss him? He started to panic.

"Yea, yer alright." He nudged her with his shoulder.

"Was that a compliment?" She placed her hands against her chest in mock astonishment. "Wow _THE_ Daryl Dixon just complimented me. It really must be the end of the world." He chuckled at her slightly.

"Don' let it get to yer head now."

"Well." She stretched as she yawned. "I'm going to bed. Rick's sleeping on the couch, he really needed it." She looked back through the open doorway to see Rick snoring away. "Poor guy." She frowned. "You should really get some sleep."

"nah." He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Yea..." She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't really asking. I don't want to have to be carrying your ass tomorrow."

"Get to bed, pretty girl." She smiled at him for a moment and then ducked through the door and went to bed.

"Ya have got ta be the dumbest summabitch I have ever known." Merle drawled out slowly as he stared at his little brother. "Seriously no game."

"Oh why dont' ya jus shut up." Daryl growled at him. "'m gonna go get some sleep. Ya got watch." Merle nodded, but continued to smirk at his brother.

* * *

Rick said the trek back would be relatively short so long as they didn't run into a herd. Beth chatted with him nonstop the entire way. Asking about people who Merle and Daryl didn't know. Rick seemed a little too eager for Daryl's liking to answer all the questions. Daryl certainly understood it though. Beth was happy, she was like sunshine she could change your day around just by smiling at you and Daryl could tell he wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Careful baby brother...Don' think ya can stare at tha back a his head any harder." Merle chuckled. Daryl just rolled his eyes, but remained silent. "Ya know...if it ain't 'im. It's gonna be someone else." Merle gave Rick a second glance. "An' he ain't that bad ta look at."

"So how's Lori doing with her pregnancy?" Beth smiled up at RIck. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she saw him again.

"She's due in about a month, but your daddy says she could go any day now." She smiled down at the pretty young blonde. She reminded him so much of Lori when they first met. If she had dark hair it'd almost be like he traveled to the past.

"Hey Rick!" Daryl shouted. Merle just stood there grinning, he knew whatever was coming was going to be good. "That sign back there said the prison was thata way." He motioned to the right with his finger. Rick looked up and sure enough he was right, He had gotten so caught up talking to Beth he didn't realize he was going the wrong direction. "Should probably stop chattering away and lead us back."

Daryl knew the minute he was in trouble. Beth's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. She held a finger to Rick and stalked over to Daryl. If looks could kill he'd most certainly be dead.

"You mind coming with me for a moment!" She didn't wait for a response as she grabbed Daryl by his ear and dragged him far away from Merle and Rick.

"OW! Hey! That hurts!" Daryl shook her off.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" She spat out.

"Nothin'" Daryl looked like a child who had just got caught stealing cookies. "Jus' think the guy who knows the way should be leadin' not talkin'"

"Stop being an ass."

Merle and Rick watched from afar. Merle looked on with amusement while Rick just remained confused. Merle heard Rick approaching and he turned to smile at him before looking back at Beth and Daryl Beth was waving her arms in the air and pointing back at the two of them. Daryl just continued to shrug which seemed to further piss her off.

"Are they always like this?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea." Merle nodded. "Ya get use ta it." The fight seemed to be over as Beth stormed back over to Rick while Daryl pouted behind her. When Rick and Beth were far enough away and in their own conversation Merle spoke up. "Smooth baby brother, real smooth."

* * *

The prison looked ominous. It was a large dark gray stone building. Daryl and Merle looked at it uneasily. It wasn't too long ago they both could have ended up here for different reasons. Beth's eyes darted around the yard as Rick signaled for whoever was in the guard tower to open up the gate.

"Beth I gotta tell ya." Daryl's eyes darted up as he heard Beth's name roll off Rick's tongue. "Your father...he..." Beth's face fell. She felt her stomach drop and her heart began to pound.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, but he lost a leg." Daryl felt better as he saw Beth's face grow calmer. She nodded once telling the three of them that she was going to be fine.

Everyone was slowly making their way out to them. The young asian kid was even coming down from the guard tower. He smiled adoringly at Beth wrapping her in a tight hug. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek before turning to the rest of the group. They all looked astonished she was there, but they were happy. Beth being alive was a shining moment for them after the farm. Daryl couldn't help but notice Beth's head duck back and forth looking around the small grouping.

"BETH!" A tall brunette woman came running forward towards her, leaving an older man on crutches behind in her wake. She tackled Beth to the ground laughing and crying as she held her baby sister close. "We never stopped looking Beth. We were always looking. I knew you were alive." She wiped Beth's blonde hair away from her face.

"Daddy!" Beth screeched racing towards the older man. She was careful about how she hugged him, but it was desperate and warm.

"Oh Bethie!" He cried into her hair. "Oh, God I've missed you!" They talked for a moment and Daryl strained his ears to listen, but he couldn't hear shit. Beth smiled and pointed to the two brothers who seemed to be awkwardly standing there. She grabbed her father's hand and helped him down to where they stood.

"This is Daryl." She pointed to him and then turned to face his brother. "And this is Merle. They saved my life." The old man extended his hand as the two of them awkwardly shook it.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my Bethie."

"Ain't nothin'" Daryl shrugged.

"No, " her father said "It was everything."

* * *

It took a month before Daryl and Merle learned everyone's names. He wasn't sure how a group this large lasted so long together. He had seen people turn on each other over a can of beans and these people seemed to bond through all of this. It was and odd change, but a welcome one. Daryl and Merle fit in rather quickly. They had started helping up on supply runs and that's where Daryl found his pride and joy. A motorcycle that he had brought back to the prison and he began to ride everywhere. Every so often he would catch Beth staring at it in awe. He knew she wanted to ride it, but these days she was busy helping Lori get around and making sure she was okay. She was ready to burst at any moment.

A loud agitated huff caught his attention as he looked up. Beth was mad, that was for damn sure. She was screaming back at Maggie about something. Beth let out another loud annoyed growl at her older sister before she finally gave up and strode over to Daryl.

"What's get yer panties in a twist, pretty girl?" Daryl smirked at her.

"Everyone's treating me like a god damn china doll, that's what!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "I volunteered to go on a run with you and Maggie freaked. Started saying I wasn't ready to do that! Like I haven't been taking care of myself for awhile now. Things are going right back to the way they were before I left the farm."

"Well that does suck, pretty girl. Don' know what ya want me ta do 'bout it." Daryl went back to tuning up the bike. Her silence was weird and he looked up to see Beth batting her eyelashes at him. "No! No way! Absolutely not! Yer dad already don' like me to much. No need to make it worse."

"My daddy likes you just fine." She grinned. "I just want to help, is that so much to ask."

"No, If Maggie said no and I take ya, I'm gonna get my nuts chopped off when we come back."

"Excuse me..." She blinked at him. "Is this the same Daryl Dixon that met just a short while ago? I thought no one told you what to do?" She continued to goad him. Dam this girl was good.

"That's right, that includes adorable blonde girls, who think they can get away with murder."

"Fine." She stood up to dust off her pants. "I'll just go ask Rick." Daryl immediately stood and hopped on the bike. He started it up and roaring engine caused Beth to jump.

"GET ON!" Daryl commanded. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. As they rode off they could see Maggie yelling and screaming at him. Beth Flipped her off as they rode out of the prison gates that Merle had so graciously opened for them.

* * *

Daryl knew taking Beth out was a terrible idea. Everything was going fine until they ran into a huge herd of walkers. There had to be thousands of them, just shuffling along the highway. Daryl quickly turned the bike around and headed far away from the prison. They had to hide and if they rode the bike back to the prison it would just lead the walkers to their doorstep. Daryl floored it and luckily found a house far enough away he didn't think the herd would hear them.

Now they sat on the floor waiting until the sun came up. Beth looked guilty and Daryl was pissed. Not necessarily at her, but she didn't really help matters. He made quick work of blocking the windows with some dark sheets he found and then sat on the ground next to Beth.

"I'm sorry Daryl." She said with a shaky breath.

"Ain't yer fault." He huffed. "Shoulda never brought ya out. Yer daddy's gonna kill me."

"Nah." She smirked. "I'm gonna be in a world of hurt for flipping Maggie off though."

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Beth finally got bored and started scrounging around in the kitchen. She came back with a smile and a can of corn.

"This isn't a five course meal, but it'll do." She opened it quickly and let him have some first. "You know this isn't how I pictured my life."

"Shit, don't think this is how anyone pictured their life." He shrugged. "I mean I always figured I'd end up in a prison...just not this way." Beth giggled.

"THought I'd be getting married, having a family...not gonna happen anymore."

"You can still do those things Beth...just..." Daryl trailed off. He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.

"You've seen how pregnancy in this world has affected Lori." She frowned. "I don't think I can do that. Plus it isn't like there's an over abundance of men around is there." Daryl couldn't help it, he started to get angry over Beth's Poor me attitude. He stood up and started pacing around the house.

"You know what Beth...At least ya got yer family. I ain't got nothin'. I ain't never had nothin'" He growled out. "So don't pretend that you haven't had a perfect life up until this point, trust me it could have been a whole lot worse."

"God!" She cried out. Both of them were upset, but they tried to keep their voices low. "You can be such an ass, you know that. I'm just trying to talk you know, people do that, normal people do things like that."

"All ya do bitch about the things ya don' get ta do...what about the things ya've done." Daryl grimaced. "I sure as hell didn' go on no vacations...didn' have no pony...didn' have a family...and I sure as shit didn' cut my wrists ta get attention." Beth reared back and punched him. He had to hand it to the girl she had a mean right hook.

"I'm sorry that I'm being too upset for you right now. I just want to talk about the things that I always wanted to do...figured it could be fun, but if you want me to be sad. I can be sad. I'm never going to see my brother or mom again, I'm never going to get the image of my brother attacking my mom and killing her, I'm never going to get married, never going to have a baby, never going to meet the one...never going to have that absolutely perfect first time." She trailed off.

Both of them stared at each other, breathing heavily. Daryl couldn't stand it any more he crossed the room and picked her up before slamming her into the wall. SHe let out a loud breathy moan as she snaked her legs around his waist. The first time Daryl had kissed her it had been brief and cold. He was more just trying to shut her up than anything, but this kiss was fiery and full of passion. Beth didn't want it to stop, ever. She heard Daryl fingers trying to undo the button on her jeans she immediately stood up on her own and fumbled to get her pants off while he did his.

In a matter of seconds after taking off her pants Daryl had her pinned up against the wall again. She leaned into the next kiss hoping her wouldn't come to his senses and stop. Her legs held onto him tighter at the thought of him realizing what he was doing, but she realized there was no stopping him once her pushed into her. She let out a sharp cry at the dull pain of him stretching her. He paused just for a moment, just long enough for her to nod that she was okay before he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Daryl." He whispered mutterings of his name only fueled him more as he moved faster. Beth's face grew hot as she came closer to her peak and with a loud moan they both climaxed and fell against each other. She kissed his cheek and put her feet back on the ground. SHe hadn't been this happy in a long time. SHe looked up to smile at Daryl and saw the look on his face, he looked upset almost disgusted. "Daryl?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away. He didn't look at her as he threw his pants on. He looked out the window and spoke without turning to look at her.

"Sun's coming up...gotta go." She nodded and did her best not to cry.

* * *

He didn't speak to her for a week. He didn't even want to be in the same room as her. That hurt the worst. Beth wasn't sure what happened. One moment everything was fine and the next he was almost ashamed of what they had done. As the week went on Beth found herself growing angry. She went out of her way to avoid him as much as he avoided her. She spent all of her time with Lori, Daryl was never usually around her.

Now she was with Lori walking through the yard trying to get labor started. Lori was sick of being pregnant and everyone at this point was ready for that baby to be born. Having a baby in the prison would bring hope back to everyone.

"How have you been sweetheart?" Lori asked in a motherly tone.

"Fine I guess." Beth shrugged. She didn't know how to broach the topic of what had happened with Daryl. SHe felt it was best to just leave it alone.

"Well, I'm going to assume by the frown that everything is not fine...You want to talk about it?"

"No...it's complicated."

"Yes, well Daryl is a complicated man isn't he." Beth's head shot up. Lori just laughed at her. "You two aren't exactly subtle. You spent all of that first month together or at least in each other's sights and now you can't even be in the same room."

"Yea it's really-" Beth was cut off by a loud scream from her sister. She looked up to see tons of walkers pouring into the prison Yard. SHe stabbed on in the head and moved Lori behind her.

The screaming alerted the men to what was happening. Daryl and Rick looked up at the same time and bolted for the gate. Neither would stop until they got there.

* * *

"Lori!" Rick shouted.

"Beth!" Daryl followed suit. He would be damned if anything happened to that girl, before he could tell her how he felt.

* * *

Beth grabbed Lori's hand and pulled her down hall after hall. SHe had to keep Lori safe, that baby had to make it. They both did. Beth popped her head into a room that was empty and quickly shut the the door behind her. She coughed and gasped for air. A low pain filled moan alerted her to Lori hunched over in the side of the room.

"The baby's coming."

"No." Beth shook her head. "No, Lori. My dad's not here. I only know the basics..." Beth panicked. What was she going to do? She wasn't equipped to handle this. She was barely equipped to kill walkers.

"Beth it has to be now." Lori tried to calm her down, it wasn't working. Lori laid down and make quick work of taking her pants off. That was when Beth saw the blood.

"Lori! You can't push...you aren't ready." Beth began to cry, for lack of anything else to do.

"Beth we have to do this." Lori was calm and it helped Beth to know that.

"Lori if you push it will kill you...the both of you."

"You have to cut the baby out." Beth's heart dropped. What did she just say?

"Lori...I can't." Beth felt the tears begin to pour down now. "You'll die."

"My baby has to live." It wasn't a question or even a suggestion. She was telling Beth what to do. "If you don't do it, we're both going to die." Beth nodded her understanding. Lori was always like a mother figure back on the farm. She felt like she was going to puke. "Beth...I need you to promise me you'll take care of the baby." Beth nodded. "Promise me. I want to hear you say it."

"I promise." She tasted her tears on her own lips.

"Ok." Lori breathed out slowly as she pulled her shirt up over her belly. "I'm ready."

Beth hesitated for just a moment before she looked up at Lori and offered a brief apology. She looked around for something to wrap the baby in before taking her shirt off and leaving her shivering in just her bra. She sliced down the side of abdomen, Lori let out a pained scream before passing out. Beth had to be quick, she only had so long to get the bay out before Lori turned. It seemed like hours, but was maybe only two or three minutes before Beth had the baby out and wrapped in her shirt. The baby let out a soft cry before going quiet and looking around the room. Beth set her down gently and moved to Lori.

"I'm so sorry Lori. I'm so sorry." She plunged the knife into the side of Lori's head and picked the baby back up. She walked out of the room without looking back. She couldn't look back, it would kill her.

The hallways were empty and she felt calm in that sense, but she was on hyper-drive trying to make it back to the group. If the baby started crying it would alert all the walkers and then she was screwed.

* * *

Daryl was panicked. No one had seen Beth. He ran around the yard hoping she wouldn't be one of the bodies the walkers had been shewing on, they had lost T-dog and Carol. He couldn't live with himself if they lost Beth. A loud cry from a baby had everyone turn. There was Beth holding a squirming bundle to her chest. No Lori. The pained expression in Beth's eyes told him everything. Her hands and stomach were covered in blood. Rick made the first step.

"Where is she?" Beth shook her head. Rick whined slightly and tried to move past her. Beth's arm shot out to stop him as she called his name. He fell to the ground in tears as the baby continued to cry. Maggie moved over towards her and took the baby. Beth took that exact moment of freedom to run across the yard and puke against the wall. Daryl immediately took his shirt off and helped her put it on.

"Beth." He mumbled her name and that was all it took to open the floodgates. She fell into his arms and started sobbing.

* * *

Beth had been holed up in the library for hours. No one knew how to talk to her. Maggie had tried, but she said Beth was just in there staring at the floor, not talking, not acknowledging anyone. Her father was concerned that her mind had snapped. Daryl slowly made his way into the room. Beth was sitting on the floor, her knees were curled up into her chest as she silently cried.

"Hey pretty girl" She didn't look at him. "I'm sorry ya had ta do that." Nothing. He quickly sat down behind her, placing his legs on either side of her body, before pulling her close to his chest. He felt her give a shaky breath.

"I killed her Daryl." Her voice was deep and scratchy from crying. "I cut her open...I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head."

"Ya did what ya had ta do." He murmured into her hair. "Ya saved the baby."

"She made me promise to care for her." Daryl paused for a moment and thought.

"Well...ya made a promise." He said slowly. "Ya need to follow through and you sittin' in her cryin' ain't helpin' matters." She blinked at him slowly, but stood up. "I suggest ya go see that baby and do what Lori asked ya to." Beth pulled him into a hug quickly and then smiled before she took off to go find the baby. She wasn't going to be great, he wasn't really sure any of them were, but she had someone else that needed her help more. That baby was the only thing keeping her going right now. She need her more than anything, something good had to come out of this mess. For Lori. For Beth.

**So what did you think? Questions, comments and concerns are always welcome. And you all know how much I love reading your reviews. So please keep them coming. I know this one kind of bounced forward quickly and had very little Merle/Daryl/Beth adorableness you all love, but I wanted to get this part out of the way. I promise the adorable quirkiness you all love will be back in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and also for following and favoriting this story. It really means a lot. So this is a shorter chapter than last time and of course our favorite couple is going to be fighting. It's not going to be an easy thing for them by any means. I also wanted to make a not that if any of the characters are off canon this is an AU story and of course they're not going to be perfect. I change them to fit the way I write. I do not own anything except my crazy brain and no profit was made. **

Beth had been aching to go on another run. Now that she was on one she just wished she was back at the prison. She had been taking care of the baby for some time now, Beth had been calling her Judith. Lori had said she always liked that name. Now she was stuck with Daryl trying to grab baby clothes and formula. They hadn't really spoken. Mumbled hellos quiet nods of the head. THat was it.

"Stay by me." He demanded. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"You're not my daddy." She found several containers of formula and began to pack the bag she carried with her.

"Dammit!" He growled. "Ya don' listen to a damn thing I say do ya?"

"Nope." She quickly moved on to the clothes grabbing things in Judith's current size as well as the next size up. A loud moan alerted them to the walkers outside. "Shit."

"Stay close." She nodded. This was no time for petty arguments. Depending on the number of walkers, things could get bad. He looked out the window and saw no more than thirty walkers. He ducked back down and looked at her. "Think ya can book it to tha car?"

"Yea." She smiled as she handed him the bag that had the formula and gripped her own bag a little tighter. "Think you can keep up old man?" She smirked before she raced towards the waiting vehicle. She was glad they took the car rather than Daryl's bike. Going on a run with his bike was damn near impossible, it would have been even worse with the bulky bags that held the stuff for Judith.

Everything seemed to slow as she made it to the car. She turned back to see several of the walkers swarm Daryl. He managed to get away, but one of the walkers grabbed the bag, causing it to tears. The containers of formula spilled. Only a few remained in the bag. Just as Daryl made it to the car Beth was already set in her decision. She gripped the crowbar she had brought with her a little tighter and made a dash for the formula.

"BETH!" Daryl screamed after her, taking a walker down as he did so. "Beth! Get back to the car!"

"We need the formula for Judith! We can't leave it." She smashed in the head of two walkers before stabbing a third. Several others were slowly shuffling towards her as she grabbed as many as she could. The only problem being that she could no longer defend herself. She ducked under one walker, dodging past another as she stood back up. Some of them were freshly turned and were quicker than the others. She tossed the formula into her seat and jumped in. Before she could shut the door Daryl had already floored it.

* * *

The car ride back was silent. She knew he was mad, maybe mad wasn't the right word. Pissed seemed more accurate. He gripped the steering wheel tightly he tried his best to breath in and out slowly. The prison came up on them quickly and Daryl was getting more furious as they drove through the gates. Beth saw where this was heading and began to throw the formula into a spare bag they had. She glared at him before hopping out of the truck to meet her sister.

"Beth?!" There was a panicked tone to Maggie's voice. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Beth looked down to see her clothes were covered in walker goo. She made a face and handed Maggie the bags.

"Will you take these to Carol. She's got Judith, I'm going to go wash off." Maggie nodded silently, a confused look marred her features. Carol and Beth had been taking care of Judith off and on since Lori's death. Rick hadn't taken it well and as Merle so lovingly put it. '_hopped the next train to crazyville_.' Beth rolled her eyes at the memory of that particular speech.

"Greene!" She heard Daryl calling for her, but she kept moving. "Get yer ass back here!" She remained silent, but picked up the pace. It didn't matter he caught up with her anyways. He grabbed onto her wrist tightly causing her to stop. "What the hell were ya thinkin'?! Ya coulda got killed!"

"Judith needed the formula!" She spat out. She was well aware that everyone out in the yard was watching.

"Judith needs you!"

"Not if she starves to death she won't!"

"I told ya ta stay by me!" He huffed. "I told ya ta get in the car!"

"You're not my daddy! You're not my boyfriend! You can't tell me what to do!" She turned to walk away and almost ran into Merle, who for once looked astonished at how angry they were. "And YOU!" She pointed at the man in front of her.

"WHhat the hell'd I do?"

"Keep your damn brother out of my way." She stormed off in a huff not bothering to look back at anyone. Daryl kicked at the ground and watched her storm away.

"What'd ya do now?" Merle rolled his eyes. "Actin' like a broad ya never called back after a one night stand." Daryl remained quiet and looked anywhere, but at his brother. "Holy shit!" Merle glared at him. "What tha hell'd ya do?!"

"We had sex...that night we were stuck in the house." Daryl knew he was in deep shit. Merle treated Beth like the little sister they never had. He was thoroughly expecting an ass beating, but to his surprise it never came.

"Yer a dumbass. Can' take a girl like babydoll and treat 'er like a ten dollar whore." Merle shook his head. "no wonder she don' wanna be seen by you. Fix it!" With that he stormed off to go help with something else.

* * *

Beth ignored him for another week. Whenever he walked into a room she would walk out with some excuse about the baby. He was at a loss. How was he suppose to fix it if he couldn't get near here and it wasn't like he could enlist help. Not too many people would want to keep him around after he told them what really happened.

Daryl was never a good sleeper. Usually just a few hours at a time. On his nights to take watch it worked great, but the other nights he often found himself wandering around the prison tossing a ball or just thinking. Only a few people kept the odd hours he did, Rick was often off mumbling to himself about Lori, Glenn and Maggie could be heard moaning at all hours of the day.

A small cry of a baby broke through his thoughts. He walked into the small area where they all ate to see Beth swaying back and forth with baby Judith in her arms. Something about the idea with Beth holding a baby seemed so right. She had a small smile on her face as she sang absently to the baby, trying her best to calm the poor thing down. She took to mothering Judith like a duck to water. It was just natural and he wasn't gonna lie it gave him all types of ideas he was doing his best to avoid. He paused for a moment to hear her sing.

_Hush-by, Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays_

_Coach and six a little horses_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Hush-by, Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

He was in awe of her ability not only to sing, but to calm little Judith. The baby seemed to finally be asleep and as Beth made a move to go put her down in the crib that now occupied her room Daryl cleared his throat. She turned to smile at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up." She smiled at him softly.

"Need ta talk." She nodded.

"Let me go put her down first."

Beth sat down on the table next to him with a quiet sigh. She looked exhausted. It was really taking a toll on Beth, all this mothering nonstop with no break. He felt bad taking what little time she had to sleep, but this had to be taken care of now.

"I don't wan' ya ta hate me anymore." Daryl said softly.

"Oh, Daryl." She frowned. "I don't hate you...I would very much like to hate you, but it's impossible."

"Why ya avoidin' me then?"

"Because it hurts to see you." He frowned. Why would it hurt? "Look, I understand that whatever happened in the house didn't really mean much to you...Just blowing off steam I guess."

"That's not-" She cut him off quickly

"Look, I get it and trust me I was more than willing, but you can't keep stringing me along. If you don't want to be with me then leave me be and let me find someone who does." She quickly kissed his cheek before darting back to her own bed. His cheek burned and he couldn't help, but feel that things just got a whole lot worse and a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

Beth had finally had enough. She loved Judith she really did, but she needed a break and so did Carol. Rick had shirked his duties long enough. Hell, Judith was almost a month old and he had barely touched her. She understood that he needed time, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Rick!" She yelled at him. She had given Judith to Maggie for awhile. She couldn't yell in front of the baby.

"Beth?!" He panicked. "Is everything okay? Judith? You?! Are you alright?" He let his hand touch her cheek and she flinched back slightly.

"Everything's fine Rick, but we need to talk."

"About what?" He raised and eyebrow. This was no longer the same meek blonde girl he met at the farm. Spending all that time with Merle and Daryl had changed her. Not in a bad way she was spunkier and she certainly didn't take any crap from anyone.

"About Judith and Carol and I watching after her."

"I appreciate what-"

"Stop right there Rick Grimes, I was not done talking." He paused and smiled at her. He liked this new Beth. "You need to take responsibility for your baby! Carol and I need our sleep too. Now don't get me wrong I love Judith as if she was my own, but she's not. She's your daughter and I know that you had a hard time after Lori died, but so did I. We all have lost people Rick, So get your act together and take care of your daughter." She frowned wondering if she had maybe gone to far. "Look we never know when we might go in this world...I don't want you to die without Judith ever really knowing you." Rick nodded once.

"Your right Beth." He smiled. "Don't know why I think you would ever be wrong, but I do need to start watching her, raising her. Could you help me...?" Beth smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Beth! Rick!" Maggie came running out with Judith.

"Is everything okay Maggie?" Beth was worried.

"Oh yea." she smiled handing the baby to Beth. "I just told Glenn I'd meet up with him to..." She trailed off and blushed.

"Well go on then." Beth smiled. Rick and Beth laughed as Maggie booked it back into the Prison.

"May I?" Rick motioned for the baby. Beth smiled and handed Judith over. As Beth burbled happily in her father's arms Beth and Rick laughed and smiled at the tiny child. Neither was aware that Daryl was watching from the yard.

"Looks like someone's movin' in on yer girl." Merle smirked.

"She ain't my girl." Daryl growled. "She made that clear last night."

"Well...they do look like one good-lookin' happy family." Merle clapped him on the back and walked away wondering how much longer his brother was going to last before he snapped and beat Rick's face in. He was giving him two days, a week tops.

**So what did you think? Any questions, comments and of course reviews are always welcome. Any suggestions on how I can improve are also welcome. Again I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. It really does mean a lot to me and I love getting those notices in my email in box!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing this story. It means so much to me to see those messages in my inbox! I love reading what you guys have to say. Alright so I know that Daryl's been kind of an ass, but this chapter gives a little more insight into why he was behaving that way. So who else is excited about this upcoming episode? I know I am. I do not own anything except my own crazy ideas and no profit was made. I also want to thank my super awesome beta electrickpanda who has been awesome helping me with this chapter by looking it over and allowing me to shoot ideas her way! She's amazing and all deals with my obsessive nature. **

It was one of those rare nights that Judith actually went to sleep. Every so often she would sleep through the night and that was heaven. The nights had grown significantly cooler and Beth had wrapped up in her comforter like a burrito. A shuffling sound woke her, but she didn't move. She knew it wasn't a walker. It was moving too fast. Someone was in her room.

Her hand slowly snaked out of the covers and grabbed the hunting knife that Daryl had given to her so long ago. As the stranger leaned over Judith's crib to grab her Beth bolted for the person grabbing onto their hair and placing the knife against her throat.

"Put. the. baby. down." She breathed out slowly. She knew that there wasn't too many people in the prison she didn't know. Rick had recently took in a few strays. You couldn't really trust anyone these days.

"Beth." She gasped at the sound of Rick's voice and she quickly released him.

"Oh my God Rick!" She frowned. "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright." He rubbed a hand across his throat. "Glad to know you're taking care of Judith."

"Yea." She watched him waiting for the explanation as to why he was here. "Rick?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea?" He smiled.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh...well I was getting off watch and it's almost morning...I was going to take Judith and let you sleep in."

"Well that's real nice of you Rick, but haven't you ever heard don't wake a sleeping baby? I'll bring her to you when she gets up."

"Okay." he nodded and ducked out of the room.

* * *

Daryl needed to apologize, he knew it. Damn girl wouldn't even look at him let alone speak to him. And it appeared when Beth was mad at you the whole damn group was. He got it she was the baby and everyone's little ray of sunshine, but in his defense when he got mad on the run it was because he wanted her to be safe. And then she had to come out with all that bullshit about letting her find someone who loved her...who else was left. That's when he saw him. Rick Grimes, officer friendly as Merle had been calling him. He was leaving Beth's cell, a small smile plastered to his face.

"Daryl." Rick nodded to him. Daryl bumped his shoulder, not rough enough to knock him over, but hard enough he knew it was on purpose.

"Grimes." He smirked and moved on to see Beth.

She was standing there smiling down at the baby, making sure she was tucked in tightly. She looked up at him and frowned before sitting down on her bed slowly.

"Doesn't anyone in this prison sleep?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Yea... " He trailed off trying his best not to make eye contact with her. Daryl had never really had to apologize to anyone before. He had no experience. "Came ta 'pologize."

"You came to apologize?" She smirked. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Yea, yea." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry 'bout snappin' at ya and all that." Her face dropped.

"That's all you're sorry about?"

"Course that's all I'm sorry 'bout." He looked at her strangely. "What else is there to be sorry 'bout?"

"I don't know maybe sleeping with me in the cabin and then not talking to me for a while or you know addressing the situation."

"Seem ta be addressin' the situation jus' fine with Grimes..." He didn't realize how loud he had spoken until Beth's face contorted into one of hate.

"Excuse me?!"

"Jus' sayin' y'all seem close is all." He grumbled.

"Get out!" Her shouting woke up the baby, who immediately started crying. "And now you woke Judith!" She picked the baby up and started to rock her and hum.

"Ya woke tha baby!" He motioned to the crying bundle in her arms. "Wit' all yer screamin'. If ya woulda jus' taken the damn 'pology."

"You called me a whore!"

"Did not."

"You accused me of sleeping with Rick."

"Well are ya?" She glared at him before she pushed him out of her cell with one foot.

He walked down the stairs to the little common area to see Merle and Carol laughing at him. He wasn't in a mood for teasing, but they had food and he was hungry.

"Shut up." He said loudly as he sat down.

"Yer jus' a special kinda stupid ain't ya." Merle laughed and shook his head. " Gonna have ta try 'gain baby brother."

Daryl thought everything over carefully. A quick movement to his right caused him to jump. He turned to see Carol smiling at him. He nodded and went back to his own thoughts.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish with Beth?" She smiled. He turned to stare at her. Was she offering help?

"Tryin' ta 'pologize." He said sternly.

"So...you accused her of sleeping with Rick?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed to herself. "Call me old-fashioned, but I don't think that would really work." Merle chuckled as he stood up to leave the room.

"Use small words" Carol waved him off and turned her attention back to Daryl.

"Why don't you start from the beginning."

* * *

Beth was currently sitting outside with Maggie listening to her go on about how Glenn had proposed. Beth was a little annoyed that this was how she got to spend her free time away from the baby. She was happy for her sister, she really was, but she was a little jealous. Her sister managed to find romance and her one true love in all this mess. All she got was an asshole who took her virginity and then yelled at her. This sucks.

"So where did he get the ring?" Beth asked trying to not dwell on unhappy subjects.

"Cut it off a walker." Maggie smiled.

"Oh ew!" Beth made a face as she stuck her tongue out. "Did he clean it first?"

"Of course he cleaned it Beth!" Maggie pushed her sister.

"I'm just saying...You two have been on how many runs and he couldn't find an abandoned jewelry store or something."

"Beth..." Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'll take what I can get."

* * *

Beth and Hershel watched Maggie and Glenn load up on supplies. Beth was bouncing baby Judith on her hip while she hummed to her quietly. Hershel had a look of concern on his face as he watched his oldest pack up for a dangerous trip. He knew they needed things, but he still had a hard time letting Maggie go.

"I just don't understand why they have to go now?" Beth looked at her father.

"Cause lil' ass-kicker here goes through so much formula." Beth felt a shiver run up her spine. Hershel looked at his youngest daughter and then at the man who had elicited such a response. He wasn't a fool, he saw the look in Daryl's eyes every time he was within three feet of Beth. It was love, damn boy just couldn't handle his feelings was all.

"You know Rick doesn't like you calling her that." Beth scolded him with a smile on her face. It was hard for her to stay mad at him, no matter how big of an ass he was.

"Don' care what Rick likes." Daryl spat out quickly and walked away throwing one last look over his shoulder at Beth. She didn't catch it, but Hershel did. Maybe it was time to have a talk with his youngest daughter.

"Alright daddy." Maggie walked up to the two of them with a smile. "We're gonna be takin' off. Beth watch over baby Judith."

"You know I will." Beth replied dryly. Maggie hugged her father and sister while Glenn just waved. Beth watched until the car was out of sight before she turned to walk back into the prison.

"Bethie!" She turned to watch her father quickly hobble up after her. "Can we talk for a moment."

"Of course Daddy." She smiled and shifted Judith to the other hip.

"I want to talk to you about your relationship with Daryl." She frowned.

"I don't have a relationship with Daryl." He shot her a look that told her he was calling her bluff.

"Bearing with one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive." He smiled at her, hoping she would get his meaning.

"Colossians 3:13" She shrugged. "I don't get it daddy. What are you trying to say?"

"Did I ever tell you about the first date your mother and I went on?" Beth loved to hear stories about her mother, she often had time to think about her these days.

"No."

"Your momma was beautiful and young...much younger than I was. She had a lot of admirers. We went out to dinner and just as we were about to sit down at the table she ran into another young man, they hugged and talked for what seemed like forever."

"Bet you weren't to fond of that?" Beth stifled a giggle.

"No, can't say I was...and I let your momma know it. Said she was getting to friendly with strangers."

"Daddy!" Beth looked astonished. "What did momma do?"

"Slapped me, asked me to take her home and didn't call me for a week. Turns out it was her cousin." Beth smiled and rolled her eyes. "Point being that men do a lot of dumb stuff...especially when a pretty girl is involved." He looked over at Daryl who was helping Carol and Merle kill some walkers by the fence. Every so often he would look over at Beth.

"You think I should forgive him?" Beth asked switching Judith to her other side again, she was getting big.

"I think you should cut him some slack. That boy loves you."

"Daryl's hardly a boy daddy."

"Still...He does and I think it hurt his feelings a bit when you started hanging out with Rick. Something tells me he's been through some stuff...you're gonna have to be patient."

"Daddy..." Beth trailed off. "Relationships are distractions these days. Distractions get you killed." He smiled at her and thought for a moment before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe, and you risk your life. Every moment now...you don't have a choice. The only thing you can choose is what you're risking it for." He smiled at her one more time before moving past her and heading into the prison. Beth looked back over at Daryl who in turn was looking at her. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back before she turned to follow her father.

* * *

Daryl glared at Rick, who was patrolling the fence off in the distance. He knew why he hated him. Rick liked Beth the same as he did, not that Daryl would admit it. Girls like Beth never picked guys like him. Sure they flirted for awhile maybe had sex once or twice, but they always ended up with guys like Rick. They'd get together have a couple of kids get house in a small town, or at least they would have if the world wasn't messed up. Guys like Rick didn't have messed up childhoods or commitment issues. Beth deserved someone like Rick.

"You know I think if you stare at him any harder his head might actually explode." Beth's sweet little voice actually scared him. He jumped slightly and turned around to see her pale face staring up at him.

"Where's the baby?" He gestured to her empty arms.

"Carol's got her." She smiled. "I wanted to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" He said not bothering to look at her.

" About you being unbelievable jerk the last few days...well since we ran into Rick." She smiled. He could tell she wasn't mad, no there was something else though. Some unreadable expression on her face.

"Don' much feel like talkin'" He grumbled.

"Yea...well tough." She glared. He wasn't avoiding this talk. It needed to happen. "What's going on with you Daryl?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"You're unreasonably mean to Rick, you snap at me? I don't get it...we use to be so close. Now even Merle is avoiding me and I never thought I'd say it, but I kind of miss him...are you planning on leaving?" She looked like she was about to cry. Daryl instantly felt bad. He hadn't meant to avoid her completely, but every time he wanted to talk to her or be around her Rick was there.

"Ain't leavin'. " he shrugged. "Least not yet."

"Yet?" She choked. She felt her stomach drop and she thought she might vomit. Was he really thinking about leaving. Would he ask her to go? Would he leave in the middle of the night without another word?

"Yea...been thinkin' 'bout it." He said it so nonchalantly that Beth grew concerned that he was being serious rather than trying to get a rise out of her.

"Are you going to leave me here?" Beth whispered. Daryl was barely even sure he heard her correctly. He took a deep breath and turned on her.

"Whatda ya want from me girl?!" He grabbed her by the upper arms and held onto her. Beth winced slightly at the tight grip, but she shrugged it off and got ready to yell back at him.

"I want you to be honest with me! Honest with yourself!" She felt her face grow warm as she fought off the urge to cry.

"Honest 'bout what?" He rolled his eyes as he let her go. He was ready to walk away right there, but Beth was having none of that. She gripped his arm and pulled him back gently.

"Honest about how you feel about me."

"Honesty?!" He asked loudly. He scoffed. "How's this fer honesty. Every time I see ya 'round Rick my blood boils! Don' want ya 'round him! Hell, Don' want ya round any man who looks at you like that! Want ta have ya all ta myself!" Beth stared at him in astonishment. She was just waiting for him to say that he was attracted to her, not this very odd declaration of love.

He didn't wait for a response. He crossed the small distance between them and planted his mouth on hers roughly. She let out a quiet moan as she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer as he got her to open her mouth slightly. As their tongues fought for dominance Daryl picked her up. With a small squeal Beth wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Daryl!" They both let out an annoyed moan at the sound of Rick's voice. He set her down gently, but held onto her hand. She smiled and leaned into his side slightly. "Beth...? Rick slowed his run down a bit to take in the odd scene. Beth was smiling, looking happier than he had ever seen her, as she leaned into Daryl. Their hands were clasped tightly together. What the hell was going on? Were they together?

"Rick? Ya got somethin' ta say?" Daryl growled out as he saw Rick's eyes dart back and forth between Beth and himself.

"It's Maggie and Glenn." He said shaking the thought of jealousy from his head, they had more important things to deal with now. "They've been taken."

"What?!" Beth gasped.

"Woman showed up, injured...saying a man named the governor took them." Rick looked at her sadly.

"Where is she?!" Beth asked loudly.

"Your Daddy's taking care of her."

Beth bolted into the prison leaving Rick and Daryl to glare at each other. It became a war of the wills to see who would look away first. Daryl won with a smirk. He pushed past Rick, trying his best to focus on the situation at hand. They had more important things to deal with than this weird love triangle that was going on.

"You really think your good enough for her?" Rick called out. Daryl stopped. His spine went rigid and he fought back every thought that told him to pound Rick's face into the ground.

"Ya really think this's tha best time ta be talkin' bout this?" Daryl questioned before turning away from Rick and walking towards the prison and where he had last seen Beth.

**So what do you think? Any questions, comments, or suggestions send them over. I love hearing from all of you! Please review, review, review! It really does motivate me to update faster the more reviews I get. And again thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed so far! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for everyone who followed or favorited this story. It means so much to me that you all enjoy this! I also want to thank my super awesome Beta ElectrickPanda! She is amazeballs at looking things over and letting me bounce ideas off of her. Also she lets me psychologically analyze Bethyl stuff in the show. So that's pretty awesome too. So the love triangle is going to start some big issues in this chapter. As always I do not own anything except my crazy ideas and no profit was made. **

Beth was nervous and furious all at the same time. The new woman, Michonne, told them all about The Governor. He sounded like a monster. Michonne said he was a devil who would come at you smiling and stab you in the back when you trusted him the most.

She gave them all the basic layout of the town, Woodbury, she called it. It was made up mostly of families, other survivors, but there were a few who blindly followed him. She didn't know where they would be keeping Glenn and Maggie, but she assumed it would be somewhere on the outskirts of the town. There were still a few abandoned buildings that he kept most people out of.

She tied her boots as tight as they would go. She sheathed her knife quickly and stood up. She turned to see Daryl staring at her, his head cocked to one side, an eyebrow raised. She didn't say anything, but simply moved past him to where the rest of the group was meeting.

"What'cha doin' pretty girl?" Beth rolled her eyes. He knew damn well what she was doing. He grabbed her arm and she stopped and turned ot glare at him. "Where ya goin'?"

"To get my sister." She said slowly. "I've already lost her once...I can't lose her again." Daryl stared at her dumbstruck.

"Ya ain't goin'" Beth turned on her heel and stormed down the steps to the common area. Merle and the rest of the group watched the interaction in silence.

"Like hell I ain't!" She yelled without looking back. Daryl always found it funny how when she was upset her accent got thicker, he wasn't laughing now. "You can't stop me."

"Beth." She kept moving past him, past the group and towards the door. "Beth! Beth!" He followed her closely. As soon as he was within an arms length he grabbed her and forced her to look at him. "Beth..." He whispered her name as he cupped her cheek softly. "I need you here."

"I have to get my sister." She said breathily.

"I'll bring 'er back pretty girl. I promise." He hugged her close. "But I need ya here. I need ta know yer safe." He felt her nod quickly into his chest.

"Okay." She sniffled. He looked up to see Rick, Michonne, Merle and Oscar, one of the prisoners who helped clean out the prison, walking out with weapons in their hands. He kissed her forehead gently before he moved towards them. Just as they made it to the gate he heard the sound of quick feet slamming against the ground. He turned just in time to catch Beth mid-jump. "Come home safe Daryl." She whispered as she gripped him tightly. "Just...come home."

"Alright pretty girl." He set her down gently. "Gotta go." He didn't look back. He couldn't. He couldn't see the sad look on her face or see the tears he knew were most likely rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Blondie!" He heard Michonne shout back. "I'll take care of the redneck." Merle and Rick chuckled slightly as they made their way through the forest towards Woodbury.

* * *

The outside of Woodbury was relatively quiet. It made everyone even more nervous. Michonne assumed the men lied and said that they killed her, otherwise there would be more men on watch. The two men on that side were taken care of quickly and silently. Much to Daryl's annoyance everyone looked to Rick for orders on what to do next.

"We get in quietly and get out fast." He said softly. "Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. Now wasn't the time to disagree. "We only need Maggie and Glenn. No taking their supplies, no killing anyone you don't have to."

"What we need ta do is get 'The Governa'" Merle spoke up quickly. "End this now."

"And lose how many people in the process?" Rick spat. "No. We need to get them and get out." Merle glared at him, but stayed quiet, probably one of the smartest decisions he ever made.

The houses were all quiet as were the store fronts. They had no idea which way to head or what they would find in each house. If they stayed out too long they would be spotted and shot. It was only by chance they heard a commotion in a small store off to their left. Rick motioned for everyone to go. No one noticed Merle walking the opposite way.

* * *

It wasn't like The governor's house was that hard to find. Hell it was the nicest damn house he had seen in a long time. Not too big, but definitely belonged to someone who was in charge. No guards...how stupid was this man? He ran up the stairs slamming open doors. He wanted him to know he was coming, to know he fucked with the wrong group. He slammed open the last door to see an average looking man sitting there at the table smiling at him, just smiling.

"Ah hello!" He waved. If Merle was honest it kind of creeped him out a little. "You and your friends must be the ones atacking my town."

"Ain't attackin'." Merle spat. "Gettin' our own back. Our family ya took."

"Well I had to find out everything about your little group didn't I?" Merle wanted to wipe that smile right off his face.

"Couldn' have jus' asked?"

"Found out more this way didn't I?" Another damn smirk. "I have a proposition for you."

"Don' make no deals wit' the devil."

"I want that woman dead...Michonne." He watched the man's face contort into one of hate.

"What in tha hell she do to ya?" Merle smirked. She was definitely one tough bitch.

"She disobeyed the rules...When you can't follow the rules you have to pay." Merle wasn't one to argue. A group this big needed rules. It was obvious this man was capable of governing people. "I want her dead, but I want to do in front of everyone. And of course I want your leader...problems like this have to be dealt with swiftly."

"Rick?!" Merle raised an eyebrow. "He's an alright guy."

"But is he an effective leader...has he kept you safe?" Merle couldn't argue with that. Damn man couldn't even keep his wife safe and now he was moving in on babydoll. "You bring them both back to face justice and your whole group can come to live here." Merle thought for a moment.

"How'd ya know I was gonna be here?"

"Didn't..." The governor smirked. "But I was hoping there'd be one man in the group smart enough to deal with the big problem rather than dealing with small ones." Merle nodded understanding what he was saying. It was just like he'd been telling Rick. "I need more men like you..."

"Merle."

"I need more men like you Merle." He smiled at him. "You aren't afraid to make the tough call. I like that. I respect that. So what do you say?" Merle thought for a moment. Rick wasn't always with it these days and if it kept the rest of the group safe what was two people to the rest of them. Sure Beth would be sad, but she'd get it eventually.

"I say ya got a deal." He smirked. "I know where they're headin' we can cut them off, but ya leave the rest of them 'lone."

"On my honor." The governor smirked and stood to follow Merle.

* * *

Daryl told everyone to go ahead. He said he'd stay back and lay down cover fire. Maggie and Glenn looked beat to hell, but they could run. He watched as Oscar hopped up on the front of the bus first and hauled Glenn up, he was hurt the worst and was the slowest, then Maggie. Rick stayed down waiting for Daryl to run.

"DARYL!" He heard Maggie scream. He looked at Rick for some help, but Rick had zoned and was staring past him in abject terror. What was he seeing? Who the hell was he looking at? He looked back just in time to see a man take aim and fire at Oscar before he turned the gun towards him. Daryl thought of Beth, her blonde hair and pretty pink lips and her smile that she seemed ot save just for him. Hell if it was his last thought it might as well be a good one. He heard a gun go off and he waited for the pain. Nothing. He looked to see the man face down on the pavement, a hole was blown in the back of his head. Beth stood behind him, a small handgun raised and a wild look in her eye.

"Thought I told ya to stay at the prison." He said grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her towards the group. If they were going to argue they'd have to do it while running.

"Yea, well it's a good thing I showed up didn't I?" She yelled back. She knew there would be an argument she just wasn't expecting an immediate one.

"Yer a pain in my ass ya know that?"

"Yea and you're a stubborn old man, but I still saved you so you're welcome." She screamed over the sounds of bullets whizzing by. Rick gave her a questioning look as they made their way closer to the bus.

"Beth?"

"Not now Rick." She sighed as he hauled her onto the hood of the vehicle. He stood there staring at her for a minute a small smile on his face. He still hadn't let go of her hand. Daryl would deal with this problem later.

"RICK!" Everyone turned to see Merle standing next to who they could only assume was the Governor right in the middle of the street. Beth only had a second to react as the governor fired a single round at him. She thought about ducking, but they needed him, he had a baby that would be an orphan if he didn't come home. She couldn't allow that. Beth pushed him back, knocking him to safety on the other side of the bus. She felt a sharp jolt of pain and fell face first onto the hood.

"BETH!" Rick and Daryl screamed as they both ran to her. Daryl hopped up with her and handed her down to Glenn and Rick. He took one last look backwards at his brother. He was standing there staring at him. He couldn't tell if he was more angry or hurt by his brother's betrayal, but he had more important issues to deal with. Daryl hopped to the other side and ripped Beth from Rick's arms before booking it towards the car.

* * *

The car ride was tense. No one spoke except for Daryl who was muttering things to Beth as she laid passed out in his arms. Every so often she'd wake for a minute and cry, but that was it. No words or explanations, just a face filled with pain.

As the car pulled into the gates Daryl scrambled from the backseat, Beth still out in his arms. His shirt was covered in blood, but he didn't notice. Hershel hobbled out, he had heard the car and was already set up in case someone got hurt. He wasn't prepared for the image of his baby girl laying like a wet noodle in Daryl Dixon's arms.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"The governor shot her!" Daryl said as he stormed past the old man and into the small area they had made up like an infirmary. "What the hell was she even doin' there! She was suppose to be here!"

"I thought she was sleeping." Hershel said as Daryl laid her down. Hershel took one look at the wound and sighed. "It went straight through. She should be fine, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave while I fix her up." Daryl nodded silently and backed out.

* * *

An hour passed with no word from Hershel. Everyone sat in the common room silently. The only noise was Beth's whimpering or a few strangled cries that seemed to cut through the air. Daryl spared a few glances at Rick who seemed to be glaring at him. After another fifteen minutes Daryl couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ya got somethin' ta say ta me Grimes?!" He marched towards him. Rick met him in the middle of the common room. Neither would back down from this argument.

"Yea." He spat. "This is all your fault. You're a bad influence on her. The sweet little Beth that I knew would have never left the prison!"

"MY fault?! She was protectin' ya!" Daryl yelled back. "If ya woulda been payin' 'tenttion 'stead a makin' eyes at 'er she'd be fine!"

"Well now she might die all because some piece of trash thinks he's good enough for her. Well let me tell you something you are never going to be good enough for her!"

Daryl had finally had it. He punched Rick square in the jaw. Rick countered by tackling him to the ground. They rolled around exchanging punches. No one really knew who won. Carol was blocking Rick's path while Michonne handled Daryl.

"I'M GONNA STOMP YER ASS!" Daryl yelled trying to get passed the woman. It wasn't going to work. "STAY AWAY BETH!"

"ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME?!" The cop fired back.

"Boys! Boys! Your both pretty!" Michonne rolled her eyes. "But I think we have more pressing issues to deal with." She motioned with her head to where Hershel was standing.

"You can see her now Daryl." Daryl walked by Rick, slamming him with his shoulder. "Stay 'way from my girl Grimes! I mean it." He growled out as he passed him. He looked at Hershel who patted him on the shoulder before moving aside and letting him into Beth's room.

**Alright so what did you think? Reviews are awesome and always welcome. As are questions, comments and concerns. Please review it lets me know if you're still reading and I'm not gonna lie it really gets me motivated to keep writing! Again I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It really does mean a lot. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story. It really does mean so much to me to see you guys enjoy it too. I also want to send out a shout out to my super awesome amazing Beta ElectrickPanda. Who deals with my crazy just about everyday and who is super awesome to bounce ideas off of when I'm stuck. Also we psychoanalyze just about every moment of Bethyl...so there's that. Alright as always I do not own anything except for my crazy ideas and no profit was made. **

Beth opened her eyes when the sunlight that was streaming through the dusty cell landed on her face. She blinked quickly, it was almost blinding it was so bright. She moved slightly and let out a hiss as pain struck her. She turned her head to see her shoulder had been wrapped. _That's right. I was shot. _She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Daryl was in the corner, sleeping in a chair that had obviously been dragged in from another area of the prison. His head bad fallen back against the wall and his mouth hung open slightly. She stifled a laugh when she took in the sight of him.

"Good morning." Someone whispered to her softly. She turned to see the new woman, Michonne, standing just outside the cell. She was smiling at her softly.

"Morning." Beth nodded and looked back at Daryl.

"He's been here all night." Michonne chuckled. "I think he just fell asleep."

"Well then." Beth said as she sat up slowly. Michonne wrapped an arm around her mid section to help her up. "Let's just let him sleep."

"You know he's going to panic when he wakes up and realizes you're not in there."

"Yea, but it'll be funny." Beth smiled. Michonne laughed at the girl and helped her down the stairs and outside.

* * *

It was sunny and warm. Beth rarely got to be outside. Judith was still a little young to keep outside for extended periods of time and so Beth had to stay inside with her. Michonne watched as the girl acted like a flower. The minute the sun hit her face a smile spread and she seemed to open her arms just a bit to soak up the rays. Michonne found a relatively flat spot and set her down gently.

"So you and the redneck huh?" Michonne raised an eyebrow. They couldn't be a more clichéd pair. The older bad boy, redneck and the sweet beautiful farmers daughter. It was like something out of a romance novel.

"Yep." Beth grinned. "The redneck and I." Michonne threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh.

"There's not much that can piss you off huh?"

"No..." Beth looked at her thoughtfully. "not really, except Daryl sometimes and of course Maggie, arguments and not being able to have a damn soda." Michonne laughed at her again.

"So did you hear what was going on between Daryl and-"

"BETH!" The sound of Daryl running around the yard looking for her in a panic. Beth giggled slightly and looked at Michonne.

"Speak of the Devil and he doth appear." She carefully stood up with a loud groan and waited patiently for Daryl to run around the corner of the building. "and in 3...2...1."

As soon as she finished her countdown Daryl ran past the edge of the building and came to a stop upon seeing her. He looked disheveled, but slightly more at ease now that he saw she was okay. He smiled for a second before he booked it towards her. She laughed as he swept her up and spun her around.

"Yea...I was shot remember." She frowned as he set her down and placed a hand to her shoulder as she grimaced.

"Sorry." He frowned. "Didn' mean ta hurt ya pretty girl."

"You didn't." She smiled up at him teasingly. "Just messing with you."

"Brat." He grinned before ruffling her hair.

"Jerk." She shot back. Beth thought for a moment before she finally spoke. "Merle didn't come back did he?"

"No." Daryl didn't make eye contact with her.

"Is he dead?" Beth felt her face grow warm and her eyes begin to water.

"No." Daryl shook his head. "He stayed with The Governor."

"oh." Beth nodded slightly. Her face was hard to read. "Well I still have you...that's all that matters." She smiled before she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Hershel watched from afar as his daughter fell in love with this new man. He liked these moments. They were quiet and if you looked away you might miss the faint blush in her cheeks or the way he couldn't quite make eye contact with her. They gravitated towards each other. They needed each other. They gained from each other. Where she was bright and happy he was dark and brooding. She brought out his heart, he brought out her ability to survive. Hershel felt happy in the knowledge that if anything happened to him both of his daughters would be taken care of.

* * *

Beth was exhausted. Carol had gotten a cold and no one was better able to take care of Judith than Beth, so here she was. A bullet wound on one shoulder and baby chewing on the other. She was hungry and fussy and the damn bottle would only heat up so fast.

As she waited for Judith's lunch to finish heating up her mind drifted to her conversation with Michonne. She liked her. She was tough, but she knew when she needed to be calm. Something about her just put the young girl at ease.

"Here let me take her." She jumped slightly at the sound of Rick's voice.

"Rick!" She gasped clutching her chest once he had baby Judith firmly in his arms. "You scared the daylights out of me."

"Sorry." He chuckled as he rocked Judith back and forth. Beth smiled at the scene in front of her. He really was a good father and if she could do everything all over again she would do the same thing. Judith needed him. Hell they all did. He had his moments, but he was a good leader and he always tried his best, even if it didn't always work out. "I was coming down to get some time with Judith. Figured I would get all the tips from the master."

"Well..." She blushed. "I'm hardly a master. She's just a good baby." Beth smiled before checking the temperature of the bottle and handing it to Rick.

They sat in silence. Beth wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say. He seemed to be doing just fine with the baby. She would look up every so often and see him staring at her she would simply smile and shrug it off. Figures he would be curious about who was raising his child.

"I think she's sleeping." Rick whispered. Beth looked over and sure enough Judy was out cold.

"Alright." She smiled. "Her crib is in my room." He nodded and followed her.

She watched as Rick laid Judith down carefully and then turned and motioned for her to follow him back to the common area. He seemed almost a bit nervous and Beth was getting worried that something was happening.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done." He paused. "For everything you continue to do."

"Oh Rick-" He cut her off.

"No..." He shook his head. "Don't play it off like it's nothing because it's something. You have taken better care of Judith than I ever could have. You showed me that I was missing out on her life. And then you saved me...you let me be here just that much longer with them. I will never be able to repay you."

"Rick." She smiled. "I do it because we're a family...Because we have to help each other or things are never going to get done." He nodded and before she knew it he had wrapped his arms around her. She paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, but then quickly hugged him back.

After a moment she felt someone jerk her back. She turned to see Daryl now standing in between Rick and herself. She looked around the room to make sure there was someone else there. Her daddy and Michonne were sitting at a side table watching things go down. She thought it was odd that they both looked amused by this situation. She didn't have time to dwell on their apparent amusement of the situation before Daryl started yelling.

"Jus' what in tha hell do ya think yer doin'?!" Beth had never seen him this mad before. His face was red and she could see spit flying out of his mouth.

"Thanking Beth for watching Judith and for saving my life."

"Yea..." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Gettin' real friendly weren't ya Grimes!"

"Daryl..." Beth said in an exasperated tone as she tried to tug on his arm. "Just stop it."

"Thought I told ya ta stay 'way from my girl."

"Well I didn't think she was a piece of property." Rick countered. Beth looked back at her daddy and Michonne for help, but neither had moved.

"She ain't" Daryl said flatly.

"Then she can do as she damn well pleases."

"She can..." Daryl nodded. "So long as she stays tha hell 'way from ya!"

"Daryl!" She stepped in between them quickly. Both men had stepped right into each others faces and neither was backing down. "Stop it! You're acting like a jackass."

"He's actin' like a jackass!" Daryl pointed at Rick.

"Just stop Daryl!" Beth pushed him back away from Rick. "Just stop..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Look at how you're acting. Just stop and think for a moment."

"Stop and think?!" He turned and glared at her. "Ya tellin' me I don't think? Ya think I'm stupid or somethin'?"

"No, Daryl, I never said that." She pleaded with him.

"Screw this." he shouted before he stormed past Beth and away from the rest of the group.

"Bye Daryl." Rick shouted at him. Beth jumped slightly as she felt an arm encircle her shoulders and she looked over to see Rick smiling at Daryl's retreating figure. Daryl took one second to look back and the minute he realized that Rick had his arm around Beth he stormed back and knocked him on his ass in one shot.

"Ya best keep yer hands off my girl." He glared as he squatted down to Rick's level. "That's my only word on tha matter." He didn't bother to look at Beth as he once again stormed out of the room. Neither man had noticed that Beth had stormed outside after the last punch.

Michonne and Hershel, who had watched the whole thing go down looked at Rick for a moment. He didn't say anything, but stood up, dusted himself off and left the room too. Michonne let out a quiet sigh and looked back at Hershel.

"You take the redneck. I'll handle the girl." Hershel nodded and both went off to find Beth and Daryl.

* * *

Michonne found Beth wandering around outside. Damn girl looked lost. She couldn't tell if she was mad or scared, maybe confused. Michonne shook her head and gripped the crowbar that she had found in Beth's room a little tighter.

Beth ran a shaking hand through her hair and let out a quiet breath, she wanted to scream and cry and hit Daryl, but she also wanted to hold him and tell him that she wasn't going anywhere. She knew this relationship wouldn't be easy, but she never expected any of this. She heard footsteps grow closer and she let out a breath and turned to smile at the approaching figure.

"Hi Michonne." She smiled. Michonne noticed the girl's smile didn't meet her eyes. She handed her the crowbar without a word and motioned for the young girl to follow. Beth waited for a moment and followed her down towards the fence. Beth had never really been past the first fence, so being stuck in between the two was a bit unnerving. "What are we doing here Michonne?" Michonne handed her the crowbar and motioned to the walkers just on the other side of the fence.

"Stab one."

"What?! "

"Stab. One." She pointed to the walkers. "Get one right in the eye...put some force behind it."

"But-but-but my shoulder."

"Walkers aren't going to care about your shoulder. Now stab one." Beth looked worriedly at the walker across the fence and then down at the crowbar in her hand. She lifted up the crowbar and jammed it right into a tall walkers eye. "Not good enough. I want you to put all your anger into the next one."

"I don't understand..." Beth shook her head.

"If you keep everything inside you're going to snap. You're going to go insane...You need an outlet. You can't keep it all inside...now stab the walker."

Beth thought for a moment. She thought about her anger at losing her mom "GAH!" down went another walker. She thought about Shawn "UHH!" another went down. About Patricia, Lori, Her daddy's leg. For everything she thought about losing she stabbed another walker. Finally Daryl came to her mind. She thought about their relationship and how every time they seemed to go one step forward they jumped six backwards. Michonne watched in admiration as the girl started to let out primal growls as she continued to stab walkers. Before she finally fell to the ground in a heap of crying anguish she had taken down twelve walkers that had lined up against the fence. Michonne sat down next to her.

"Men like Daryl..." Michonne started. "They have a past...I know you see it...I know you know." Beth nodded. She had seen his back, she didn't know the details, but she knew enough to know that Daryl was damaged goods. "Daryl is...complex." Michonne snorted at that concept. "I don't think that man has ever had a good thing in his life...and then you come along and he's scared, and confused. And Rick certainly isn't helping matters."

"Rick's not-" Michonne cut her off.

"Rick is in love with you...or at least infatuated. I haven't figured it out yet. Point is...Daryl is constantly going to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. He's so afraid you're going to realize that you're making a mistake and leave that he's already doing half the work for you."

"But I'm not going to-" Michonne cut her off again.

"I know that...but he doesn't"

"You think I should go talk to him...?"

"That's a start." Beth nodded and stood up dusting herself off. Just as she turned to walk away Michonne grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "Don't hold everything in anymore...come out and get rid of some walkers..." She smiled. "Sort of a silver lining to the apocalypse I guess." Beth Smiled at her and then made her way back into the prison.

* * *

Hershel wasn't sure how to handle this conversation. On the one hand he hated seeing his daughter treated like that on the other hand he sympathized with Daryl. It wasn't hard to spot the signs of abuse. He would flinch when anyone would get to close. The only person who could touch him was Beth and even that was iffy. He waited patiently in Beth's cell. He didn't have the energy to chase Daryl all over the prison and he knew he would be back. He heard the heavy footfalls approach.

Daryl stopped in the doorway to Beth's room. Hershel was waiting for him and his face was hard to read. He couldn't tell if he was mad or just thinking. Hershel smiled at him and patted the bed to his side. Daryl raised an eyebrow and stayed in his spot.

"Son," Hershel shook his head and laughed. "Don't make me chase ya...I only have one leg, but I'm pretty sure I only need the one to whoop ya." Daryl knew he was joking, but he knew that Hershel could take him out if he wanted to. Daryl sat down on the floor opposite of the older man. "I've been married twice...and I've learned from both of my marriages."

"ok..." Daryl was wondering where this conversation was going.

"My first wife, Josephine Maggie's mother, she saw me at my worst." Daryl noticed the far off look in Hershel's eyes. "My dad was never really a dad. He was a drunk and while he never hit me his words and shouts were enough to get me to leave the house at fifteen. I didn't come back to the farm until he was dead." Hershel thought his next words over carefully. "I don't know what your dad did to ya, but by the way ya shy away from contact I'm gonna assume it's a far cry worse than what I went through."

"Yea." Daryl said softly.

"I didn't realize what affect my dad had on me until I married Josephine...I came home drunk most nights...she made me sleep on the couch. I kept thinking she was going to leave...but every morning she met me with that same loving smile and nursed me through my hangovers."

"Sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

"She was..." Hershel smiled. "I didn't realize what I was doing until it was almost too late."

"What happened?"

"Woke up one morning and she had her bags packed by the door. She was pregnant with Maggie and she said she couldn't raise the baby in that enviroment. I had been pushing her away for so long. Just waiting for her to leave...It took me a couple years to realize it, but that's what I was doing. I let my dad get in my head...I let him tell me my worth. I decided in that moment I couldn't drink anymore...I couldn't let him control me anymore." Daryl nodded his understanding. He wasn't sure what to say. Hershel sighed softly. "If you keep pushing her away, son, don't be surprised if you wake up one day and her bags are packed."

"So you're okay with me being with Beth?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"You care for her. More than I think you know...or more than you're willing to admit. And you can take care of her, keep her safe. That's all I can ask for in this day and age."

"But what about the age difference?" Heshel laughed at him and patted his shoulder as he stood up on his crutches.

"Son..I'm seventy-one. When I met Beth's Momma she was a scared twenty-eight year old with a new born baby and I was fifty. A few years later we had Beth. Age don't mean a damn thing. Now if ya don't mind I better go look at Rick's eye...ya did a number on him." Daryl smirked at Hershel's chuckle. He huffed slightly and took a seat on Beth's bed. He knew she'd be back soon and he knew they needed to talk.

* * *

Beth stood in the doorway looking at Daryl. He looked more upset with himself than he did with anyone else. Every so often he would run a hand through his oily messy hair. She cleared her throat and he jumped slightly. He turned to frown at her.

She looked like an angel with the light from the windows shining behind her. Her beautiful blonde hair creating a halo effect. When she smiled at him he felt his chest tighten slightly. The way she looked at him now, damn near broke his heart. Like she was afraid he might run from her. He never wanted to run from her, ever.

"I'm a stupid, redneck asshole." He said slowly not breaking eye contact.

"Yea." She nodded with a smile before shutting the curtain that lined the front of her cell. They had all decided it was the best idea, they needed some form of privacy. "But you're my stupid, redneck asshole."

"Well that's somethin'" He chuckled as she sat down on his lap. "Beth I-" She cut him off with a quick, slow kiss on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Daryl Dixon." Her smile was contagious and Daryl could feel his cheeks begin to hurt as she held her face close to his. She leaned into him slowly placing her lips against his once more. She felt his lips open slightly and she let out a quiet moan as his tongue met hers. He felt her hands move to her shirt and begin to undo the buttons that lined it. He quickly stopped her.

"Ya sure 'bout this?" His voice was quiet and breathy.

"I'm sure about you." She smiled as she continued to take off her shirt and lean into him again. His arms encircled her lower back and pulled her close. She gave a quiet squeal, but kept her lips remained pressed against his. He quickly rolled so she was on her back beneath him. She giggled softly as he peppered her stomach with kisses. She stopped and gave him and alluring glance as he began to undo his own belt. She made quick work of her own pants, bra and panties.

Her skin reminded him of silk. It was soft and a beautiful pale white color from staying inside constantly with Judith. He knew she wasn't a virgin anymore, he had taken that from her. He wasn't going to do the same thing this time. He was going to go slow and make sure she enjoyed herself. His leaned forward on his forearms, his face was so close to hers. He could feel the heat of her breath on his face.

"Ya ready...?" He asked softly. She smiled at him sweetly and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Damn hellcat." He murmured before pushing into her. She let out a loud moan and arched her back. He quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, figures she'd be a screamer. "Shh. Jus' caus yer dad 'pproves of us, don' mean I want him hearin' us."

"Daryl." She said his name breathily and he had to admit it was a massive turn on. "Please don't talk about my daddy while we're having sex." Before he could respond she tightened her legs around him, drawing him in deeper. He hissed slightly at the feeling of how tight she was. He knew in an instant that he wasn't going to last, but she looked like she was sensitive. He began to slowly move in and out of her. Her breathy moans and calling out his name pushing him to move faster. "Daryl...oh God..." She moaned into his ear. "Please...Don't stop." That did it. With a loud moan of his own he spilled into her and fell to the side.

They stayed like that, his arm wrapped around her as he kissed her shoulder gently. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't think he'd ever done anything this great in his life to deserve her, but he'd be damned if he was ever going to let her go. She groaned slightly as she stretched and rolled on to her side to smile at him.

"Think they know what's going on?" She giggled. Before he could answer the sound of someone knocking on the cell bars.

"If you two are done humping like rabbits I need my sister to help plan my wedding." Beth laughed at the sound of Maggie's voice echoed through the prison.

"No rest for the wicked." Beth smirked as she sat up and began to get dressed. He watched in stunned silence as she threw on her clothes. She was absolutely beautiful. More than he deserved. She looked at him and frowned almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "I love you Daryl Dixon, and you're not getting rid of me."

"Wouldn' dream of it." He smiled. She went to walk away, but he grabbed onto her arm and tugged her back to him. "Love ya too, pretty girl." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more.

**So what did you think? Please read and review. The more you review the more motivated I am to update faster. Please feel free to ask any questions. I will be more than happy to answer them. Any review is an appreciated review! Again a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, follows, or favorited this story! It really does mean a lot and I cannot stress how awesome you all are!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so I know that this took me forever to get up, but I wrote some things and decided I didn't like it and then of course I had to start over again. It was a trying process, but I want to thank you all for sticking with me and for all the wonderful reviews and for those who have started following and have favorited this story because frankly you are all awesome. So I want to send a big shout out to Electrickpanda who is my beta and also my Bethyl buddy and listens to me gush endlessly about this story. She's amazing and I can't thank her enough. You should all check out her story Blue Eyes Blind because it's amazing. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

**Piper: I will be doing a chapter from Merle's perspective really soon and we will kind of get into his mindset. I am most definitely not done with him or The Governor. **

**Team Kraken: You owe me an imaginary cake... Also there will be more Michonne/Beth friendship which I think is awesome as well. **

**Guest: You are so right...Carl is dead. I apologize for that. I did go back and change it. Thank you for pointing it out to me. **

Beth's eyes shot open as Judith's cries rang out through the prison. Judith was staying in her cell tonight, she and Rick had worked out a deal where they would swap nights. Daryl would only agree to it if he could be on watch at night with Rick. He had thrown a huge fit about that, something about not wanting Rick to come into her room while she wasn't there. She rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly at the memory of that particular fight.

He had been sleeping in her cell for about three months now and Beth thought she definitely slept better curled up in Daryl's leaned over Judith's makeshift crib and smiled at the baby. Judith immediately stopped crying, but maintained her tiny baby sniffles.

"Are you hungry Judy?" She cooed at the little girl. She was answered by tiny whines again. Beth smiled at her, rocking her gently from side to side as she made her way to the tiny common room where they kept Judith's formula.

Judith finished her bottle quickly, but still maintained her fussy attitude. Beth thought she might be getting a cold, which meant she was going to be in for a long night, as was everyone else in the prison. Not like you could do much without someone else hearing it. She couldn't even count how many times Maggie had yelled at her and Daryl to be quiet.

"Still not sleepy?" She frowned as Judith's hand shot up in her face and her face grew red as she cried. She started humming softly and it seemed to work so slowly Beth started singing.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world mad world_

Beth frowned slightly at the sound of Judith's soft whines. She just didn't want to settle down tonight. She felt someone tug on her ponytail slightly. She turned to see Daryl frowning at her.

"Mornin'. Li'l Ass-kicker won't sleep?"

"No." Beth frowned. "She's fussy."

"Maybe ya should sing her a happy song..." He grinned.

"You think?" Beth cocked her head to the side as she continued to rock Judith. She knew the sun would be coming up soon if Daryl just got off watch.

"Yea. Try somethin' happier...goin' ta sleep. See ya later." He kissed the side of her head softly and headed off to their shared cell. Beth watched, a contented smile plastered on her face, until he disappeared behind the curtain and then she turned her attention back to Judy.

"Do you want a happier song Judith?" Judith answered her with more cries.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_It's all right, it's all right_

* * *

Daryl watched as Beth sang Judith back to sleep softly. He always loved watching her interact with the baby. She would have been an excellent mother he winced at the thought because as soon as it entered his head so did other ones. He and Beth getting married, Beth's stomach rounded, pregnant with his child, her playing with their own baby. That couldn't happen, it wouldn't...not after Lori. It was too dangerous for anyone to have a children and he wouldn't risk Beth like that. He couldn't lose her...ever.

* * *

Beth smiled happily as Judith's eyes shut. She knew if she could get her back to her cell Judith would sleep at least for another hour, allowing Beth to sleep too. Her plan was ruined when Carol walked into the common area and greeted her with a very loud good morning. Beth frowned as Judith started wailing again.

"Was she up all night?"

"Not all night, but she's been up for a while now..." Beth frowned. It was going to be a long day.

"Here...I'll take her. Why don't you go at least get some sleep." Beth looked up to her cell and blushed. Carol followed her eyes and smiled at the young girl. "Daryl's in there isn't he?" Beth nodded. "Well then go get laid..."

"I think I'm going to go take a shower instead." Beth had been so happy when they cleared out the shower area. It may not have been hot water, but it gave her an excuse to not smell like a sweaty foot for weeks on end.

"alright dear. Have fun." Carol smiled.

"Yep, freezing shower...so much fun." Beth quietly walked into the room and spotted Daryl passed out on the bed. She grabbed some new clothes and a towel before she made her way down to the showers.

* * *

Beth would never get used to the freezing water that came pouring out of the shower head. She gave a loud shriek as she stepped under the water stream. She watched as the dirt began to roll off her body with the water. Just as she stuck her head under the water a loud bang caused her to jump.

"Hello?" She called out to the darkness that enveloped the showers. "Maggie don't be a bitch!" nothing. silence. She looked around twisting her head from side to side, but saw nothing. As she turned back around she heard what sounded like footsteps. She jumped again hoping to catch whoever was messing with her, but again...nothing. "Alright seriously...It's not funny anymore!" Just as she turned around to place her head back under the water she felt a pair of warm, strong arms envelop her waist. She squeaked slightly and turned to see Daryl smirking down at her.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Dammit Daryl!" She huffed. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Didn' mean ta...figured I'd come see if ya needed any help gettin' clean."

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" She raised an eyebrow at the sight of his naked body and managed a smirk of her own. Had he planned the whole thing?

"Nah." He said shaking his head. "This'll be way more fun."

He leaned down quickly and captured her lips with his own. Beth leaned up on her toes and opened her mouth slightly. She moaned softly as their tongues fought for dominance. Without warning he picked her up and she let out a breathy sigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Daryl!" She cried as he slammed her into the wall. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she tried to hold him closer. "Daryl...?" She moaned out slowly.

"Whatta ya want pretty girl?" he whispered into her ear.

"You...inside...now." She managed to form the incomplete sentence. He smirked before pushing into her quickly. She threw her head back as she cried out. He leaned his head forward and peppered her neck with kisses. Her nails dug deep into his skin as he thrust harder and faster into her. Just as she was about to climax the sound of a door closing and a loud gasp caused her to look over Daryl's shoulder. He quickly whipped his head around to see who had intruded at the worst moment possible, all while trying to keep Beth covered with his own body.

"Oh My God!" Glenn yelled slamming a hand over his eyes. "Put a freaking sign on the door or something!" He turned to quickly make an exit as Daryl turned back and smirked at her.

"Well..." She huffed. Her frustration was clear in her voice. "That sucks. Guess we should get a move on."

"Or..." he smirked at her again and Beth felt butterflies in her stomach. God how she loved that smirk. "We could finish where we left off."

"Why, Mr. Dixon..." She purred. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She pulled his face to hers and their tongues once again fought for dominance.

* * *

Glenn had his head on the table. Maggie couldn't stop giggling at the sight of him. She knew immediately what had happened the moment he walked back into the common area. Carol had told her earlier that Beth went to take a shower and Daryl followed behind her quickly. The look on Glenn's face needed no more explanation.

"I shouldn't have seen that..." He muttered to himself for what seemed like the seventeenth time.

"Oh come on..." Maggie giggled and smiled at Carol. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"They didn't even wait for me to get far enough away before they started again." He cried rubbing his eyes in the hopes that he could wipe the memory away.

"What are y'all talking about?" The three of them turned to see Michonne, Rick and Hershel walking towards them. Hershel was getting better at hobbling around and Michonne wore a smile every once in a while. Rick, for all his issues with Beth and Daryl, had managed to make up with Beth at least. Daryl was not so forgiving, especially now that Rick and Beth were attached at the hip, but he had sworn to Daryl that there was no funny business. He didn't want to upset Beth as she had obviously made her choice.

"Glenn here just joined the ranks of everyone in this room." Carol smirked.

"Ah." Michonne smiled. "He caught Blondie and the redneck going at it." Glenn winced just a Hershel did at the thought of those two having sex.

"Wait..." Glenn's head whipped back and forth between all of them. "You've walked in on them too?"

"They way those two go at it..." Maggie giggled. "I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often. I caught them walking into their cell...although I count that as my fault."

"Shower...same as you Glenn." Carol patted him on the shoulder.

"Up against a wall in the courtyard a week ago." Michonne said flatly.

"in the guard tower switching shifts." Rick rubbed his eyes forcefully. Maggie laughed at the similarity between the move that he and Glenn were both mastering at the moment.

"Library." Hershel shuddered at the thought. "Didn't realize I could move so fast." That made everyone laugh.

The sound of a door shutting caused everyone to turn again. Beth and Daryl stood there looking at everyone. Both had wet hair and their clothes clung to their body from improper drying. Both wore goofy smiles on their faces that only grew as they took in the sight of Glenn.

"Aww." Maggied grinned. "Bethyl's back."

"Don't Maggie." Beth leveled a glare at her sister.

"What in tha hell is Bethyl...?" Daryl drawled out slowly. His confused face caused all the women in the room to laugh.

"It's what she's been calling us..." Beth said slowly. She looked back at Daryl and sighed when she realized he still wasn't getting it. "Back before all this." She motioned to the prison around them. "On TV shows and what not when a couple got together they would combine their names...she combined our names."

"Bethyl just sounds so sweet." Maggie cooed.

"Stop it." Beth spat. "It's not cute...It's annoying."

"Yea well you broke my Fiance...I can say what ever I feel like."

"Well maybe he should learn ta knock." Daryl smirked at the younger man who couldn't even make eye contact with him. Beth laughed slightly at how red Glenn's face grew.

"I agree with Maggie." Hershel smirked at his youngest daughter. "Bethyl sounds adorable." He quickly kissed her on the head before he did his best to get away from her.

"Daddy!" Beth stood up forcefully. "Don't encourage her!" She quickly chased after him and everyone watched in amused silence.

"Ya do that jus' ta mess wit' 'er don' ya?" Daryl grinned from ear to ear.

"Absolutely." Maggie laughed.

* * *

Beth was on fence duty with Michonne, who could not stop giggling. Beth was getting annoyed, but she wasn't going to lie. Michonne's laughter was contagious. It only got worse when Glenn had to talk to Michonne about something and as soon as he saw Beth he sputtered to a stop and told Michonne he'd talk to her later. This was how Michonne ended up on the ground laughing like it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen all while Beth simply rolled her eyes and put her crowbar through another walkers eye.

"You know..."Michonne tried to control her laughter. "I've been on tons of runs with that boy and I have never seen him move that fast." Beth flipped her off which started another round of giggles. "You'd think you had some contagious disease with the way he avoids you." Beth stuck the crowbar through the last walkers eye socket and looked back at Michonne with a glare.

"Come on..." She huffed. Beth looked down the fence a ways where there seemed to be a large crowd of walkers pooling. She cocked her head to the side slowly. That was unusual...They might get ten to fifteen at any given time spread out along the fence and now there seemed to be about thirty all concentrated in this one spot. "Michonne..." The older woman's head shot up at the sound in Beth's voice. "You see that?"

"Yea...Let's go take care of them." Michonne stood up and the two hustled down the way.

The walkers smelled terrible, but what did she expect...they were rotting. Her stomach still turned every so often when she saw one that was in particularly bad shape. She hated the sickening squish sounds as her weapon pierced their skulls and she hated the wet sound of them hitting the ground. As she finished off her fourth walker she noticed something odd just on the outside of the fence. Several dead rats sat there. Not much of them was left, but it was clear that they had been placed there very carefully.

"Michonne." Beth hit her shoulder to get her attention. The woman looked down at the dead rodents. "Someone put them here...They drew all the walkers here on purpose..." She looked to Michonne who nodded silently. "Woodbury." Her statement didn't need anymore explanation. She knew that The Governor wanted them dead, but why would Merle allow it? Beth stuck another walker in the eye quickly and as he fell forward another quickly replaced him. Beth shuffled backwards as the fence groaned and leaned in slightly. She looked over to Michonne who was eyeing the fence carefully looking for a week spot.

"We have to tell-" Just as Michonne started to speak the loud sound of bending metal sliced through the air. Beth and Michonne jumped back just in time. The fence gave slightly allowing just a few walkers through. Beth and Michonne took care of them quickly, but the loud noise was attracting more of them and if they kept piling up on the fence it wouldn't stand a chance.

"We have to get them away from the fence." Beth cried. She could already hear Maggie, Glenn and Rick shouting and running towards them. She jumped slightly as the fence gave a little more. "We don't have time to wait for them..." Beth's head swiveled back and forth between the fence and the rest of their group. She had to do something quick. If this side of the fence gave they would lose the prison quickly. She ripped her hunting knife from it's sheath and made a quick and precise cut along her arm. Not deep enough to cause damage, but deep enough to cause blood to start pouring from the wound. Beth looked and noticed a spot that was only taken up by two walkers, they seemed older, not moving very quickly. She knew she had to move before anymore showed up. She quickly pulled herself up to the top of the fence and hauled her legs over the side. Just as the walkers moved forward to grab at her ankles she jumped past them and stumbled slightly as she hit the ground.

"BETH!" She heard Daryl's pained scream as he ran to join the rest of the group. "BETH! GET YER ASS BACK ON THA OTHER SIDE OF THE FENCE!" She didn't even look back as the sound of the walkers grew closer to her. They smelled the blood that was now running down her arm and dripping off her fingers.

"HEY!" She screamed trying to get the attention of the rest of the walkers that couldn't smell her. "HEY! FRESH MEAT...RIGHT HERE!" Just as the horde started to follow her she began the slow process of maintaining their attention. She would run for a moment and then let them catch up. Once she got them far enough away from the prison she would book it back, but right now that wasn't an option.

* * *

The forest was unnaturally thinned, most likely due to the number of walkers that had piled up on their fence. Something about this whole scenario didn't seem right. The dead rats, the increase in walkers at the fence and the decrease in the woods...Someone really was luring the walkers in. Not someone. The Governor. He was probably in the woods now watching her, waiting for a sign of anything. She looked all around her, not that she expected to see anything, but if Daryl had taught her anything it was to remain vigilant. She didn't have time for this...she had to get back before they sent out a group looking for her.

Beth felt the blood that dripped down her arm slowly dry. It wasn't going to need stitches, but it would need a thorough cleaning and a bandage. Just another thing for Daryl to be mad at her for. Hell, he was already going to be pissed that she led the walkers away and put herself in danger, but he was terrible at staying mad at her. She gave a quiet sigh as she caught sight of the prison. She paused for a moment and then picked up her pace.

Beth rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. Daryl and Rick were arguing, obviously about her. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but from the looks of things it looked like Rick was trying to stop Daryl from coming after her. She wanted to watch...to see how this would play out, but she knew better than that. It wouldn't end well for Rick. She knew nothing would stop Daryl from coming to get her.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Daryl screamed at Rick once more trying to move past him.

"Daryl...think this through." Rick sighed. "You know that Beth is more than capable of taking care of herself...she'll be back. She knows what she's doing."

"well good afternoon gentleman." They both whipped around to see Beth walking up to the gates, a cheery smile plastered to her face. "What seems to be the issue?" Rick rolled his eyes and helped Glenn open the gate for her to pass through.

Beth prepared herself for the yelling and screaming that she knew Daryl was going to do. He was going to be furious. He hated when she put herself in danger. She stepped across the threshold of the prison and jumped slightly at the sound of the gate closing. Rick stepped up to her first and patted her on the shoulder lightly.

"That was stupid Beth." He said softly. She frowned, but he smiled at her. "But it worked...thank you. Gonna work on fortifying the fence." He looked back at Daryl and motioned for everyone to follow. He knew that they needed a moment. She looked at Maggie and she could tell her older sister wanted to say something, but she simply nodded and followed Glenn and everyone else away.

"Daryl..." She said softly turning to the man in front of her. "Daryl I know-" She was cut off quickly when she felt his lips press against her sharply. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His kisses became desperate as if this was the last time he would ever see her.

"Beth..." He muttered her name against her lips as if it were a prayer. "Scared tha hell outta me pretty girl." He mumbled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Daryl, but...I had to. If they would have gotten in..." She trailed off as he shushed her softly. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

"I know..." He kissed her cheek softly. "I just don' like ya in danger...wish I could jus keep ya locked up in the prison..." Beth rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Course you do." Beth kissed his cheek softly and smiled. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go wash the blood off my arm..." She raised her to show him and he paled at the sight.

"Wha' tha hell'd ya do to yerself?!" He tugged her arm towards him.

"Calm down..." She pulled her arm back. "It's just a small cut. I had to get them to follow me."

"Well that settles it...I'm defintly lockin' ya up in that prison." She chuckled softly and leaned up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes!" They both pulled back from each other and turned to see a familiar, but not too welcome face standing on the other side of the fence.

"Becky." Beth spat out quickly as she took in the sight of the unwelcome guest. This was not going to end well... for anyone.

**So Becky is back and we will see how this plays out in the next few chapter. And of course we'll get to see jealous Beth again. So let me know what you think please read and review. It really helps me get my creative juices flowing. And again check out Electrickpanda's new story Blue Eyes Blind because it's awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's taken me forever to get this chapter up and I apologize for that. One of my coworkers got fired so work has been extremely busy and I've re-written this chapter just about a million times and to be honest I'm still not 100% about it, but I'm comfortable enough to just put it out there. I want to send a huge shout out to ElectrickPanda. She is amazeballs and you should check out her awesome Bethyl Fic! I also want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story It really does mean a lot. Also huge round of applause and big hugs to all my reviewers! You are all awesome. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

"No!" Beth said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "She can't stay here. She needs to go somewhere else."

"We can't just send her out there on her own." Rick tried to reason with angry young blonde, but she wasn't having any of it. "She could die."

"And...?" She quirked her head to the side slowly. She looked at the rest of the group waiting for anyone to challenge her. No one said anything, they all just looked at their feet.

"It's not up to you Beth." Risk said slowly. "It's up to the whole group...so we'll take a vote. Who says she goes?"

Michonne, Tyreese, Hershel and Maggie all raised their hands. Beth smiled at her new friend Michonne. She could always count on her. Michonne knew Beth's instincts were right on. Something was off about Becky just showing up.

"If Beth says she's no good, then she's no good." Michonne nodded curtly.

"I trust my daughter Rick..." The older man eyed the group carefully. Tyreese remained silent, but nodded along with him. Maggie wrapped a comforting arm around her baby sister.

"Who says she stays?" Rick called out the last vote slowly. counting each hand. Carol, Rick, Sasha, Glenn, Daryl and Bob all reluctantly raised their hands. Beth turned to slowly glare at Daryl as he did his best to not make eye-contact. He looked over at Glenn quickly who was looking beyond him at the two sisters who were both pissed.

"she starin'?" Daryl whispered to him.

"Staring...no...not staring...I'd say it looks more like she's trying to make your head explode using her brain." Glenn whispered back. "Maggie looks pissed too."

Daryl turned just in time to see both sisters storm past him without a word. He could hear Beth's heavy footfalls as she pushed past the door and headed out towards the yard. He was in deep shit and he knew it.

"Well..." Glenn said with a smile. "At least they didn't yell at us."

"Yer a dumbass." Daryl huffed. "How long ya been wit' Maggie?" Glenn thought for a moment, but had no real answer. They didn't really keep track of time. "When they ain't yellin' that's when ya really messed up."

Beth was standing out in the yard talking to Michonne. Neither looked very pleased, but they weren't yelling. Michonne looked over at him cooly warning him with a single glance that it was smarter to stay away. No one ever accused Daryl Dixon of being smart.

* * *

"Beth!" Michonne called her over.

"You gonna be okay Beth?" Maggie asked as Michonne crossed to speak with them. She had left fairly quickly after the vote, most everyone had. No one wanted to see the fight between Beth and Daryl.

"Yea." Beth nodded.

"Okay. You're staying in my cell tonight." Maggie smiled. "I'll kick Glenn out."

"No...I'll kick Daryl out...he'll be more upset." Beth smirked.

"Beth I want to speak with you for a moment...about our new _friend_." Michonne spat out the word. Maggie nodded to the two of them once and left to go gather her things. "I want to make sure this isn't some jealousy thing..."

"Not at all." Beth spat. "Daryl's mine...nothing's gonna change that. Least of all some stupid skank." Michonne stifled a laugh. "It just seems odd...The rats at the fence...then the fence caved...and the weirdest part was..." Beth paused and thought over her next few words carefully.

"Was what?" Michonne raised an eyebrow.

"When I was running through the trees out there...there weren't many walkers...no bodies, no pieces...no walker blood...and then she shows up." Beth thought things over slowly as she said them. "Something just doesn't add up."

"Good girl..." Michonne smiled at her. "I wanted to make sure your head is on straight before we take her out...right now I think it's best if we just keep an eye on her."

Michonne turned and for a moment Beth thought she was looking for Becky, but as she turned she saw Daryl slowly making his way towards them. She glared at him for a moment and turned to look at Michonne.

"I'll be okay...meet you down at the fence." Michonne remained silent as she walked away.

"Beth...I wanna talk fer a minute." He stood close to her as he spoke softly.

"Nothing to talk about, Daryl, now if you don't mind." She moved to walk away, but Daryl's hand shot out as he grabbed her arm.

"Beth..." He said her name softly. She could tell he was getting irritated as his voice strained. "We need ta discuss some things."

"Do we need to discuss how you're a huge idiot." She fired at him. "Michonne, Maggie and I all said it was a terrible idea...bringing her in here is going to cause nothing but trouble. There used to be a time when you would trust my instincts...not so much anymore."

"Beth..." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "'m jus' wonderin' if this is all just some jealousy thing..."

"I'm sorry..." Beth stammered out slowly as she took a step back. "What did you just say?!"

"Well...What do you want me to think...actin' like a child whose favorite toy might get taken away." He knew the instant the word child left his mouth he was in trouble, but there was no going back. Her face reddened for just a moment and then she quickly calmed herself.

"You are a gigantic idiot." She said calmly before turning around and walking towards Michonne who was busy killing walkers that were building up around the fence.

"Yea?!" He called after her. "Well you're a gigantic pain in my ass!" She didn't even bother to turn around. That hurt worse than yelling. When she yelled at least she was paying attention to him, at least she cared. Beth was so upset with him at this point it didn't matter what Daryl did or said...she just didn't care. He turned slightly to see most of the people in the yard were staring at them. As he glared all but two went back to their business. Maggie and Rick maintained eye contact for a second longer before they too went about their day.

* * *

"So he called you a child?" Michonne asked from her spot on the grass.

"Not exactly." Beth let out a loud grunt as she shoved a piece of rebar through a walkers eye. "He said I was acting like a child." Michonne sucked in a breath quickly. She knew that was a sore spot for the younger girl, what with her father and Maggie always treating her like she was going to break.

"Gonna let him get away with it?" Beth paused for a moment and turned to smile at Michonne mischievously.

"It's like you don't know me at all michonne." She turned back around and stabbed another walker. "Maggie's staying in my cell tonight..."She paused for a moment. "Daryl's not."

"Ah." Michonne nodded with a sly grin. "Does Daryl know that?"

"nope."

"Oh I gotta be there to see it." Michonne chuckled. "Got some nail polish for the little girls on the last run, figured they'd like, but way I see it we could have our own amusing girl's night your cell." Beth smirked.

"Sounds like fun. Maggie's heading over right after dinner. She doesn't have watch tonight."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. People who wanted to get rid of Becky were completely ignoring the others. The only one who didn't seemed bothered by the hostility that hung in the air was Becky. She seemed to follow Daryl around like a puppy dog after he and Beth fought. Beth was still in line getting her food when she saw Becky take a seat down next to Daryl, her gums were still flapping away as Daryl did his best to ignore her. As Carol put food on her plate Beth immediately stalked towards them. She paused only for a moment as Michonne placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much." Beth smirked. "Just put the fear of God in her." She didn't wait for the older woman to respond as she continued on her own warpath.

"So..." She heard Becky chirp as she leaned in closer to Daryl. "Ya think you can teach me to shoot that crossbow sometime." Beth took the moment of awkward silence to make her presence known. "Oh Hey Beth." Becky smiled at her.

"You're in my seat." Beth spat out coldly.

"I didn't know we have assigned seats..." Becky rolled her eyes.

"We don't." beth paused to glare at her. "Still my seat. Move." Everyone watched with bated breath as the conversation grew more heated. Becky and Beth stared at each other, neither willing to give.

"Yea..." Becky said slowly. "Don't think I will."

"Yea..." Beth mimcked her sickeningly sweet voice. "Wasn't really asking." She quickly shoved her foot into Becky's side and half kicked half pushed her forcefully out of the way. "Five foot radius between you and Daryl at all times. Understood?" Becky gave a loud grunt and scurried away like a kicked puppy. Beth nodded, a slight victorious smile graced her lips, before she sat down next to Daryl. The rest of the group watched her for only a second more and returned to their meals. She looked up and met the grinning faces of Michonne and Maggie. She was only drawn away from their happy faces when she felt an arm sling over her shoulders. She turned to look at Daryl, who in turn was looking at her thoughtfully. "Take it off before I break it off, Dixon"

"Still mad then?" He grouched.

"Yep."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

Daryl had sat and discussed run plans with Rick. They were going to need to go on another one and soon. It seemed like it took hours and Daryl was dead tired as he dragged his feet up the stairs. He saw something sitting out in front of his and Beth's shared cell. He strained his eyes to see down the dark pathway. A pillow and a damn blanket!

"Beth!" He hollered to her. She didn't answer him, or even leave the cell to check on him. Damn Girl. "Beth! What the hell are ya playin' at?" He pulled the curtain aside and saw both Michonne and Maggie sitting next to the tiny blonde. All of them were painting there nails. "What tha hell are ya three dumb broads doin'? This ain't a beauty parlor. I wanna go ta bed."

"So go to bed." Beth shrugged without looking at him.

"Can't. They need ta leave first." he pointed at Maggie and Michonne. Both women looked at him like he had just stabbed them.

"No..." Beth rolled her eyes and finally looked up at him. "You need to leave. You're staying with Glenn...for awhile." He saw she wasn't going to budge. She was still pissed.

"How long's 'while?" He whispered softly. He wouldn't say it, but Beth pushing him away hurt.

"Until I say you can come back or Becky leaves...which ever happens first." She shrugged once more and returned to painting her nails. He looked at all three of them for a moment, Michonne shot him a look that just begged him to question Beth.

"Damn women screwin' wit' my sleepin'" He grumbled as he grabbed his pillow and blanket and stormed down to Glenn's cell.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face?" Maggie giggled.

"Yea, but I'm sorry his sad puppy dog look has nothing on Becky when Beth laid out the ground rules." Beth shook her head at the sound of them gossiping. It was almost as if there weren't Dead people eating live ones.

"Yea...Beth is a total Badass." Maggie grinned. "I'd blame Daryl, but it started way before he ever came into the picture."

"Oh really?" Michonne asked intrigued. "What did the little badass do?"

"Maggie...please don't tell the birth control story again...everyone has already heard it." Beth groaned out slowly.

"I wasn't going to tell that one you big brat...I was going to tell the horseshoe story." Beth stilled immediately and Michonne had a hard time not laughing at the worried look on the girls face. It was obviously a story Beth didn't want anyone to hear and if anything it made Michonne even more interested. "Beth was sitting in the barn one day when me and my boyfriend at the time decided to sneak in there for a little making out."

"Or...you know dry humping as most normal people would call what you were doing." Beth shuddered at the memory.

"_MAKING OUT!_" Maggie emphasized the words. "Anyways we were getting pretty hot and heavy when the jerk decides he wanted to push things a little further. I told him no, but he wasn't having any of that. So he kept pushing up until this tiny little girl wings him with a horseshoe." Michonne threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. "Damn near knocked the kid out. Never did bother me after that though."

"I didn't do that much damage...he was just a cry baby."

"He needed seventeen stitches Beth...it was all that playing baseball with Shawn." Maggie and Beth giggled slightly at the memory.

"I didn't need to hear that story to let me know she was tough." Michonne smiled at her. "Can tell just by looking at her, Damn girl is stubborn as a rock. Dixon doesn't know what he's in for."

"No he certainly does not."

* * *

Daryl hated sharing a cell, but he knew if Maggie and beth didn't get the word from Glenn of where he was sleeping rumors were going to fly and Beth was one dangerous girl when she was pissed. He saw Glenn sitting on the bed in the room reading what appeared to be a comic book. He rolled his eyes, boy acted like he was twelve. He tossed his pillow and blanket onto the ground and grumbled while he laid down and threw an arm haphazardly over his eyes.

"Uh..." Glenn said slowly. "What are you doing?" He looked at the younger man who looked shocked that Daryl was laying down in his cell.

"Beth kicked me out..." Glenn stifled a laugh, but he wasn't fast enough. Which earned him a glare from Daryl.

"Don' know why yer grinnin'. Maggie's in there wit' 'er." Glenn's face fell slightly.

"Oh!" Glenn brushed his fingers through his hair nervously. "This is bad." Glenn mumbled to himself. "This is so bad... How upset was she?"

"Well yer bunkin' wit' me...so?" Glenn's face dropped.

"Oh...I'm so stupid..." Glenn lowered his head into his hands and sighed loudly.

"Yea...well suffer in silence."

"You know there are other cells you can stay in..."

"Yea and what's Beth gonna think if Maggie asks ya where I was and you tell I wasn't in here...Beth tells me to stay in yer cell I stay in yer cell...already in 'nough trouble." Glenn nodded slowly and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

Beth was trying to punish him that's for damn sure. The cell floor was cold and uncomfortable. He tossed and turned most of the night trying to just get comfortable and then to top it all off Glenn was either tossing and turning just like him or sleep talking. What kind of living nightmare was this?!

"Stop feeding me marshmallows." Glenn mumbled out into the silence of the prison.

"The hell?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at Glenn. Weird kid. Silence took over for a few more minutes before Glenn called out again.

"I don't care if we're outta soap, I'm not buying any peanuts."

"That's it!" Daryl grabbed his pillow and smacked Glenn in the face. He immediately sat up and glared at Daryl.

"What was that for?"

"Talkin' in yer sleep." Daryl stood up and gathered his things. "It's damn annoyin'. Anyway Sun's comin' up." Glenn looked out the cell door and nodded as he noticed the first few rays leaking through the windows.

"Might as well see if they've forgiven us yet." Glenn had a hopeful air to his voice.

"Don't hold yer breath."

* * *

It was the hottest damn day that Daryl had ever felt. Summers in Georgia weren't all that forgiving and this day was proving it. They didn't need to go on a run for a few days so Daryl had opted to help Rick with the Garden. Beth still hadn't spoken to him, in fact he hadn't really seen her all day, but she did have guard duty with Carl. He looked up to see Carl standing there by himself.

"Wonder where Beth is?" Daryl said, mostly to himself. He and Rick were doing alright dealing with each other, but he wouldn't t exactly say they were friends. Mostly just being cordial for Beth.

"Still not speaking to you?"

"Nope." Daryl said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"She's pretty pissed. Wonder how long you're going to be in..." Daryl looked over at Rick as he trailed off. The man was standing there mouth gaping open. He followed his line of sight to see Beth heading towards the guard tower wearing a white tank top and a pair of barely there shorts, still wearing the damn boots though. As she walked slowly he couldn't stop himself from staring. Damn girl's ass was gonna fall right out of those shorts. Most of the women were dressed in some pretty revealing clothes, it was very hot, but she was crossing the line. He turned back around to see Rick still staring at her ass, mouth still hung open. He smacked him in the back of the head.

"Just cause I'm okay wit' ya bein' friends don' mean ya can stare at her!"

Rick nodded and returned to digging in the dirt, but Daryl noticed his eyes would dart up every so often. Daryl thought it was best to ignore her, if he got mad she would just yell at him and if he apologized...well...Daryl Dixon does not apologize. He wiped more sweat off his brow and sighed as a cooling shadow crossed over him.

"Come to 'pologize?" He smirked without looking up.

"Um...no actually." He turned slowly and realized Becky was standing right next to him. "I came to see if ya wouldn't mind giving me lessons with your crossbow." He didn't miss the sultry purr in her voice. Rick couldn't stop laughing behind him.

"No." Daryl shook his head. "Don't think Beth would like that. Why don' ya just run along and find someone else ta help ya."

"She doesn't own you Daryl..." She smirked stepping closer slowly. "Besides. I wanted You to teach me...come on I bet we could have some fun."

Just as Daryl was going to rebuff her a second time a small crack rang out through the yard. The dirt at Becky's feet jumped slightly and she quickly scooted back. He turned to see Beth staring them down rifle at the ready. He knew she wasn't trying to shoot her, it was just a warning and he wasn't going to lie. Beth with the Rifle looking mighty pissed was kind of hot.

"I SAID A FIVE FOOT RADIUS!" She called out.

"We were just talking." Becky called back with a shit eating grin.

"I'M GONNA EXPLAIN THIS ONE MORE TIME! FIVE FEET OF DISTANCE! NEXT TIME YOU'RE LOSING A TOE!" Beth quickly turned and returned to her patrol as everyone in the yard stared in either horror or admiration. Becky didn't wait a second to hightail it out of there. Daryl turned back around to see Rick laughing.

"Oh you are in so much trouble."

"Shut up Rick!" Daryl grumbled before he stormed off.

* * *

Beth took over watching baby Judith once her patrol was over. She loved spending time with the baby. It was a nice reprieve from the chaos that seemed to rule the world. Judith was currently playing with a rattle at Beth's feet while she peeled off her tank top that was now soaked in sweat. She gave a loud gasp as she felt arms encircle her now bare waist and hot breath blew into her ear. She gave a quiet moan and leaned her head back into him. She loved these moments when Daryl would sneak up on her. His scent, leather and sweat, seemed to envelope the room. It was intoxicating.

"You're still in trouble you know."

"Yea...but we could always have angry makeup sex." He growled into her ear. She shuddered slightly as she felt his arms flex.

"As tempting as that sounds..." She sighed peeling his arms from her torso before she threw on a t-shirt. "I have to watch Judith...also I stink and I'm sweaty...I need a shower."

"Don't really see much point in taking a shower when yer jus' gonna get sweaty again."

"Oh...?" SHe raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Someone seems awfully confident."

"I know ya Darlin'" He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips. "Can't go a night without me."

"Yea." She huffed. "Well you're still in trouble" She stepped back from him. "But if you want to start making it up to me you can watch Judith while I take a shower."

"Or I can find someone to watch Judith while we take a shower." He smirked at her and she couldn't deny it was the sexiest damn thing she had ever seen in her life.

"there's an idea." she laughed. "But still no." She giggled slightly as his face fell. "I'll be back in just a minute. and then you can really make it up to me..." she purred out seductively.

"Make it quick." he swatted her on the butt and she gave a loud yelp as she moved past Judy and out the cell door.

"looks like it's just you and me lil' asskicker." He smiled down at Judy as she continued to babble and play with her toys.

* * *

Beth loved the quiet moments in the shower alone. It was the only time she really had to think. Any of her quiet moments in the cell always ended with her and Daryl fucking. Not that she had a problem with that. She turned on the water and removed her new clean shirt slowly trying her best to keep it clean so she could wear it again. Just as she was about to remove her bra she heard quiet footsteps approach ehr from behind.

"Daryl!" She turned to yell at him for not giving her a moment to herself, but quickly realized that this man wasn't Daryl. He leered at her openly and before she had a chance to yell out for help he cracked her in the head with the end of his shotgun.

Glenn cursed his bad luck. Last night no Maggie because she was mad at him, tonight no Maggie because he had night watch. He couldn't believe his bad luck. At least he had time to think of ways to apologize to her. Just as he started to brain storm the sound of the fence moving and a flash of blonde hair cought his attention. He looked up to see Beth being carried off into the woods by two men.

"FUCK!" Glenn yelled out. "BETH!" he hauled ass down the stairs and towards the prison. He had no chance of catching up with them, but he had a good idea of where they were heading and they were going to need a lot more people.

* * *

Daryl heard the pounding of footsteps grow closer. Man Beth must really be horny if she was that eager to come back. Wasn't even that long of a shower. He stood up and grabbed Judy ready to take her to the first person who would agree to watch her. As he turned to the door he saw a terrified looking Glenn and Rick staring at him.

"What is it?" Daryl asked quickly. Something was obviously wrong. Just picked up on the tension in the room and began to whimper slightly. He hushed and bounced her.

"It's Beth." Rick drawled out.

"What about Beth?" He panicked.

"She's been taken."

**Uh Oh! Who do you think has Beth? Let me know what you guys think because reviews make my day and what with all this extra work they would make me feel a little better. Any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions for the story feel free to send them my way. Again thank you all so much for everything! You are all amazing and you should all be well aware of that fact. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I want to thank you all for your patience with me on this chapter. I did my best, but it's still not 100%. By the time I finished my Beta is a bit out of commission at the moment so it's unbetaed. I am also working on a new story _Devil's backbone_. You should totally check it out and let me know what you think. My super awesome Beta is also working on a story _Blue Eyes Blind_ you should also check it out because frankly it's awesome. I want to thank everyone who has started following, favorited or reviewed for this story. You are all awesome and you are helping me get through these tough long months without The Walking Dead. As always I do not own anything and no profit was made. **

**Tania: Thank you so much for the lovely compliment about my writing and a huge kiss back to you!**

**Guest: I really try my best to notice about the names, but unfortunately I'm human and I miss them sometimes, but I will do a better job trying to watch out for it. **

**Piper: Here's some Merle for you!**

**MaddyMarie1212: Yes, sometimes Daryl can be a huge jerk, but there's a bit of an explanation for his actions in this chapter. **

**Malachite16819: Here's some more badass Beth for you. because let's face it a girl can't always rely on the men. **

Merle was never the good guy. Most situations he was actually the exact opposite. No one ever came to him for help, no one expected anything from him and he liked it that way. Kept people from getting to close...from getting too attached.

And then Beth Greene decided to just stroll into his and Daryl's life. She was a little thing, but strong and defiant as all get out. He didn't want a damn thing to do with her at first when he saw her running through the woods, well that was a lie, but he wanted her for a very different reason. Then she stayed with them and he saw the way Daryl and her looked at each other. It was love, hell he wasn't the smartest man on the planet, but he wasn't blind. Then that winter she had saved him and firmly secured her own place in Merle's heart. She was like the badass little sister he never had.

Few moments in Merle's life ever caused him heartache. When their ma died was the first one. He didn't want to say anything in front of his brother, but she had meant the world to him too. The day he saw the scars on Daryl's back and he knew that their bastard father had done the same thing to him. That was heartbreaking. He had always tried to protect Daryl the best he could and it never seemed to workout.

The moment he saw Beth push Rick out of the way though had been the worst. He watched in horror as her shoulder jerked back and she fell to the ground without making a sound. Daryl didn't even bother to glance back at him. His mind was strictly on Beth and getting her the hell out of there. Merle had been called a lot of things throughout his life, no good, degenerate, white trash. The moment that Beth had fallen to the ground was the only moment he ever started to think that the other people were right.

He didn't know how long he had been with the Governor, long enough to lose track of time anyway. Things like that didn't seem to matter much to him anymore. He was the Governor's right hand man now. He did all the dirty work. Mostly getting rid of people that he didn't need around anymore, no one else had the stomach for it. The only thing he wouldn't do, which irritated the Governor to no end, was tell him a damn thing about the prison. He knew Daryl and Beth would never join him in Woodbury, not now anyways. So Merle was content to keep them relatively safe by throwing the Governor off their scent, the best he could anyways. He knew the day he saw Becky walking around Woodbury though was the day his plan was doomed.

She had been talking to a few of the men, trying to get involved with watch, when she spotted him. She smiled for a moment and waved. He simply grimaced and turned to walk away. He rolled his eyes at the sound of heavy footfalls behind him.

"Merle." She called as he kept moving. "Merle!" This time she threw herself in front of him. "It is Merle right?" He nodded silently. "Good...for a minute I thought I was calling you the wrong name."

"Ya want anything?" He spat out coldly causing her to recoil. He didn't trust her...it was just the vibe that she gave off. Like she might throw you to the walkers for a cheeto.

"So where's Daryl?" She looked around expectantly. Merle just rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Suppose he's wit' Beth." He made a move to walk past her, but she stepped in front of him again. Damn girl just couldn't take a hint.

"What hunting?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "They're such good friends aren't they...it's so nice how he takes care of her."

"Oh yea..." Merle smirked. "He's takin' real good care a her."

"Yea..." She said slowly looking around confused. "Like you might do for a little sister."

"Little sister?!" Merle laughed as he leaned forward and slapped his knee. Becky looked a little insulted. "Girl...don' know what'cha been smokin' but those two are doin' the bedroom rodeo...although I suppose it's the prison rodeo now." He said the last part mostly to himself.

"What?"

"seriously..." He raised an eyebrow at her. Was she in that much denial? "The mattress mambo, fertilizin' the flower bed...really nothin'?" She shrugged. "They're fuckin'...they're together."

"Daryl and Beth?!" She looked absolutely horrified.

"And shacking up with a new group."

"So they left you."

"No..." He felt his stomach tighten into knots. "I left them...worst decision I ever made, but can' take it back now."

"That's just...she's not right for him." She shuddered slightly.

"Don' ya ever say a bad word about Beth..." He said lowly. Becky took a few steps back. He was terrifying. "Woman or not...I'll knock the teeth right outta yer head. Got it?" She nodded silently. "Good. now if sharin' time is done...I got things ta do." he stormed off without giving her a second glance. Just as she was about to walk away she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to see the Governor smiling at her.

"Good morning Governor." She smiled widely.

"Becky right?" She nodded. "Becky...I have a proposition for ya."

* * *

They had let her get dressed before they dragged her out of an open door in the side of the prison. The left her hands unbound, but had made sure to gag her. She couldn't cry out for help. Just as they walked out the door she saw the cold unfeeling eyes of Becky following her every move. Before she was dragged too far away she saw the smirk. Beth made a promise to herself...she was going to kill her. It was going to be slow and painful and Beth was going to enjoy every second of it.

Every so often Beth would let another one of her bracelets drop to the ground. She knew Daryl would track her and she was going to do everything she could to help. Once she ran out of bracelets she settled for pushing onto the soft earth a little harder with each foot. Making sure to leave a deep imprint with every step.

She didn't know how long they had been pulling her. She figured they were taking the long way to Woodbury, just in case she escaped they would have a higher chance of catching her. The high mish-mashed fence of Woodbury loomed in the distance and Beth's heart began to beat faster. She took everything in carefully, looking for any weapons, for anything in general she could use to get away. Just as her eyes settled on some broken glass she felt it. A tiny hard object sitting inside her pocket...they hadn't thought to frisk her and Beth knew why. She was a little thing. Didn't look like she could harm a fly, but Beth was fast and smart and those two things got you far in this world.

She slowly inched her hand towards her pocket, making sure to watch both men carefully, they weren't paying attention. Idiots. A pocket knife! Not enough to kill someone, but maybe enough to make them bleed, cause a distraction_. Thank God Daryl you paranoid son of a bitch!_ Daryl must have tucked it in her pocket when he kissed her. He always told her to keep a weapon on her at all times.

She struck the man next to her quickly with a fast jab to the neck. She missed her mark, but did manage a small slice. It wouldn't be life threatening, but it seemed to distract him enough for her to make a break.

"FUCK!" He cried out grabbing at his neck. "That fucking bitch cut me!" He glared at the other man. "Martinez! Didn't I tell you to check that bitch for a weapon." While the other man yelled Martinez, as he was called, grabbed on to her. She hadn't expected such a quick reaction.

"Yea...well you don't give the orders." He grabbed Beth roughly and twisted her arm behind her. She cried out. "Now quite your shouting before you bring a whole herd of Biters towards us. and you!" His voice was venom and it made Beth lean away slightly. "Any more stunts like that and I'm gonna start cutting things off of you...do you understand?" She nodded quickly. "Good. Well we're here...gotta go in the back way. The Governor's expecting you."

Woodbury seemed like a nice community...at least when her group wasn't running through the town shooting like it was the wild west, though the Governor brought that on himself. Not a damn piece of trash on the streets and no people either, probably a mandatory curfew. Martinez led her towards a large building right in the middle of town. She could tell by the welcome mat carefully place outside the door that it was meant to be a house. The minute she was dragged upstairs her stomach dropped. The Governor, standing there just staring with a smile plastered to his face.

"Well hello little missy." His southern accent seemed to roll off his tongue slowly, almost planned. "Name's Phillip, but most folks just call me the Governor." She continued to glare at him, unable to speak with the dirty bandanna tied around her mouth. He seemed to realize it the minute she thought about it. "Martinez...where are your manners? She's a guest...can't have her tied up like a prisoner now can we?" She felt warm fingers meticulously work to undo the know at the back of her head. As soon as the bandanna was pulled away he smiled again. "Better huh? Now, sweetheart, what's your name?" Beth reared back and spat in his face, she smiled at the direct shot to his eye.

"Fuck you!"

"Well..." His smile dropped and his voice lowered. "That wasn't very nice...but no matter. I know who you are. Your name is Beth and your with Merle's brother..." His head quirked to the side in a smile. "Odd pair you two...ain't he a little old for you?" She remained silent, perfectly content to stare at him, thinking of all the ways she could kill him when Daryl arrived. "No matter...none of my business really, but you see your little group is a threat...you come in here...wreck the place and just expect everything to go back to normal."

"YOU KIDNAPPED MAGGIE AND GLENN!" She screamed. "YOU SHOT-" She was silenced by a backhand to the face.

"If you're not quiet you'll wake Penny." He said softly. _Penny? Who the hell was Penny?_ "Would you like to meet her...I'm sure you'd get along just fine. Martinez...tie her hands up. " Martinez did as he was told and then dragged her forward towards a door. The Governor led the way and what was in that room would haunt Beth for the rest of her days. Aquariums filled with walker heads. All biting and moving around. She would have puked, but there was nothing in her stomach. Beth was terrified to go through the next door...What the hell was wrong with this man...who does stuff like this? The next room was empty, except for was looked like a miniature prison cell. She heard a low growl and stepped back into the hard chest of Martinez. He glared and pushed her forward to her original position.

"Penny..." The Governor called out softly. he was answered with another low growl. "Penny, baby girl, daddy's here." Just as Beth was sure that she was imagining all the growling she heard a chain and watched as a small body ran from the darkness of it's tiny cell. She knew that little girl was a walker, the low growls that emitted from underneath the hood weren't even remotely human and the chain around her neck was a dead giveaway. Her fears were confirmed when he removed the hood and she was met with cold dead eyes. Beth flinched back again. "See I figured that Penny here doesn't get a lot of girl time, maybe she should." He motioned to Martinez to leave the room. She was now alone with him and the tiny walker girl. "Why don't you two just have a nice little chat." Beth ran for the door just as he walked through it, but with her hands bound there was nothing she could do. She backed away from the tiny creature and nestled herself in the far corner. Daryl would come to save her...she just wondered if he would make it in time.

* * *

"Clever girl." Daryl whispered as he picked up another one of Beth's bracelets. She was giving him a trail to follow. Something easy. He smiled at the thought of Beth putting up a fight, even if it wasn't physical. "Another bracelet." He raised it to show Rick and Glenn.

"They're takin' her to Woodbury." Rick said slowly.

"I know that...hell I think she knew that...but they're a lot of ways ta get into Woodbury...she's showin' us which one...be easier to locate where they're keeping her..." He pocketed the tiny trinket and moved ahead. "C'mon...shouldn't be too much farther."

They walked in silence through the woods. His eyes remained vigilant, just waiting for any sign of her. He picked up three more bracelets before he noticed the heavy footfalls. He stopped to look at them.

"What is it?" Rick asked softly.

"She stomped her foot into the ground..." He chuckled to himself softly. "Musta run outta bracelets...c'mon...we're close."

* * *

Merle hadn't seen Becky in nearly a week. It was unusual to say the least. People didn't leave Woodbury, not voluntarily anyways. He decided to get to the bottom of it. Something in the girls eyes when he said Beth and Daryl were together had been down right unsettling. He knew the Governor would have answers. NOt a damn thing when on this town without him knowing. The Governor was just sitting down to dinner when he knocked. The man set down his utensils and smiled at Merle.

"Ah Merle!" He said loudly. "What can I do for you?"

"Was wonderin' 'bout Becky...ain't seen her in awhile." He watched as recognition flashed in the man's eyes...something was off about him.

"You sweet on her Merle?"

"Hell no!" Merle scoffed. "Jus' wantin' ta know what's goin' on...worried she might cause some problems with tha prison..."

"Becky-" The governor jumped slightly as a loud pounding sound was heard through the wall. Merle's eyes shifted to the door on the far wall. It sounded like someone was trying to break their way through.

"Tha hell..." Merle drawled out slowly. The Governor's eyes darkened slightly as he seemed to glare at whatever was making the noise.

"Don't mind that...just my Penny."

"Penny?!"

"My daughter..." His voice was sad and hollowed.

"Didn' know ya had one." Merle looked at the door...Why was she locked up?

"She turned...and I couldn't..." Merle raised a didn't need any further explanation.

"Got it...I'm gonna go take a walk." He said quickly knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer about Becky.

"Yea..." He stood up and moved towards the door.

As soon as he heard the door shut he moved towards the door quickly. He was going to have to move the girl. Merle was going to get suspicious. He moved past the tanks of heads and opened the door to see Penny straining against the chain, trying her best to get to Beth who was curled up in the corner kicking the wall as hard as she could. As her foot met the wall it buckled slightly denting under the pressure.

"HEY!" Beth jumped while Penny turned her attention to him. "Stop that!" She shot him a cold glare and kept kicking. Trying and failing to get anyone's attention. He eased Penny back into her cage and moved to Beth grabbing her roughly by the arms and hauling her to her feet. "I SAID STOP!" Beth tasted blood in her mouth as his hand connected with her cheek.

"Go fuck yourself." She said as she spat in his face again.

"Ya know darlin'...that ain't a half bad idea..." He leered down at her and Beth recoiled as he stomach turned. "You and me darlin'...we're gonna have some fun."

* * *

Merle looked in the prion rooms first. Blood covered the walls from all the times they needed information or one of their residents needed to be reminded of the rules. But all the rooms were empty, the blood on the walls was a dark brown color all old and crusty. No one had been here in awhile. Just as he leaned down to make sure nothing was fresh he heard the gunshots ricochet outside.

"Shit." He yelled bursting forward and out the door.

The whole town was in chaos. People running, screaming that _THEY_ were back. His stomach dropped as he realized who the townspeople were talking about. He just couldn't figure out why. Why would they come back? THey hadn't done anything to them? Not since Beth had been shot. He saw Rick, Daryl and Glenn running towards him. Just as he was about to shout at the three of them Daryl reared his fist back and punched him square in the mouth.

"YA SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wha tha hell I do?!" Merle screamed back from his position on the ground.

"Why?!" Daryl screamed. "Why her?! What the hell did we do to ya?"

"Don' have a damn clue whatcha talkin' 'bout!" Merle spit out bloody saliva on the ground and stood up.

"Beth..." Daryl huffed. "Ya took her." He went to move past him, but Merle stopped him with one arm.

"She ain't in there...we don' have her." Merle fixed him with a steely gaze. "Ya really think I'd let them take Beth...girls like a damn sister ta me. Wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Well someone took her." RIck scoffed obviously not buying what Merle was saying.

"I told ya..." Merle rounded on him. "If she was here we'd keep her in these rooms and they're all..." he trailed off slowly as he remembered the pounding coming from the other room earlier. "Fuck. I know where she is." Merle didn't say anything else, but ran for the middle of the town ignoring the horrified looks from the town members.

* * *

Beth fought as hard as she could pushing and shoving the larger man away from her, but the fact remained that he was stronger. He dragged her into the room with the aquariums and Beth fought back a shudder as he pulled her back flush against his chest. He grabbed her face forcing her to look at the heads moving and snapping at them in the water.

"Looks like we'll have an audience darlin'." He chuckled softly before grabbing her shirt and tearing the fabric away from her. She gasped out and covered her chest with her arms. Her tears were wet and warm with tears as the Governor tried to move her hands away from herself. "Now don't be like that darlin'." He breathed into her ear. Beth's breathing quickened as she looked for anything that could be a weapon...nothing. The room was void of any weapons except for the gun strapped loosely to his hip. AS his face leaned forward inhaling the scent from her hair Beth acted quickly. She leaned forward and then slammed her head backwards. A smile graced her lips as she heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking.

"FUCK!" He cried grabbing his nose a blood gushed down his face. Beth made a break for it reaching for the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going!" He grabbed her by the hair pulling her back to him. She lifted her elbow and threw it back catching him in the side. It didn't seem to faze him as he slammed her forward into the aquariums causing the glass to shatter as they tumbled to the ground. She moved away from one snapping head quickly heading towards the door cutting her hands on the glass as she moved. "Get the fuck back here." He grabbed her leg tightly pulling her towards him on her back. The glass sliced through her and her blood left a trail across the floor. She winced as he straddled her placing his legs on either side of legs, holding them tightly in place. "I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna take your head and you're gonna be my new pet...now doesn't that sound fun?"

He smiled down at her and Beth felt her stomach turn as he placed both hands around her neck. Her world grew fuzzy as his hands tightened cutting off her breathing quickly. Just as she gave up hope the door to her right opened to reveal Daryl, Rick, Merle and Glenn standing there staring with mouths open. The Governor looked up, distracted by their intrusion. Beth knew now was her chance. She looked back and saw a shard of shattered glass on the ground she shot her hand out wrapping it around the edges before jamming it forward into his eye. He screamed as he threw himself backwards, the glass broke off leaving a small piece that jutted out of the now ruined socket.

Beth stood on shaky feet, glass still clutched in her hand. She moved calmly through the room and towards the small walker that was growling out now at the smell of blood that filled the air. Beth moved around her positioning Penny so she was pointed at the screaming man on the ground.

"No." He cried reaching forward towards Beth and Penny. "Not my little girl. Not my Penny." Beth looked at the glass in her hand. It was a large piece, jagged and sharp in her hand. Even with the piece that was lodged in the Governor the damn thing looked like a knife. Beth looked up and smiled for a moment before lifting the glass and jamming it into the little girls temple. She stilled and Beth allowed her body to drop. "NO!" He screamed out. Beth remained calm and silent for a moment, waiting for his screaming to die off.

"You did this..." She said softly. "This is all your fault...everything that's happened...everything we've and you've done...is your fault...you need to understand that, but frankly..." She paused looking around the room slowly. "I don't care if you do." He just stared at her, eyes wide, mouth moving, but now sound was coming out. She smiled up at Daryl as he began to remove her shirt, giving it to her to cover herself. "I want to go home now."

"Alright..." He nodded. His eyes never left hers as she shrugged his shit on. "Let's go home pretty girl."

* * *

The walk back was slow going, Beth winced every so often as her cuts reopened. She was lucky enough non of them were that deep, but the ones on her hands were probably going to need stitches. Daryl made sure when to keep her in his sights. Beth was enjoying the silence taking int he beauty of the woods without the walkers. She heard Merle's intake of breath and she knew that he was going to start shit.

"Knew something was gonna happen when Becky disappeared." She noticed the way Rick, Glenn and Daryl all went rigid.

"Becky?!" Glenn stammered. "Becky was at Woodbury?"

"Yea...was fer awhile...then about a week ago she left." Beth gave them all a pointed look before continuing on her way towards the prison. "She's at the prison ain't she?" Daryl sighed and nodded.

"Beth's gonna be pissed." Rick groaned. Merle raised an eyebrow at the three of them as the continued to follow the young girl. "We took a vote Beth and some other's said she was bad news...majority ruled and she stayed."

"Ya voted ta keep her there?" He asked in shock. "All three of ya?!" They didn't answer, but Merle knew. "Ya all voted to keep her there after Beth said it was a bad idea..." He trailed off. "Ya three are the dumbest sons a bitches I've ever met." He laughed and moved to catch up with Beth. "Hell even I know ta trust Beth's instinct's." He hollered back with another chuckle.

* * *

They had made it back to the prison, put Becky in a cell, much to Daryl's annoyance. He wanted that girl dead. She had already had her one chance and she blew it. Beth was getting looked after by Hershel. He couldn't meet the old man's eyes. He had failed to keep Beth safe and that was on him. She had told him that Becky was no good, but he hadn't listened and then Beth had been kidnapped. He ran a hand through his dirty hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Think you glare at that floor any harder it might just crack." He looked up at the sound of Beth's soft voice. "What are you thinking about?"

"My fault you got taken Beth...I shoulda listened." She walked forward slowly and ran her own bandaged wrapped hands through his hair. He let out another sigh and leaned his head against her belly.

"Shh." She said softly. "It's not your fault." She whispered. "It's no one's fault but hers."

"But-"

"Sh." She shook her head as he looked up at her. "I know why you wanted her to stay...you were new here once...and you know what it's like to be on your own...to want some place safe...I understand...I'm not mad." She bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. The sound of running feet broke the two apart.

"Becky's gone!" Glenn said slowly, although taking in Beth's calm features he knew that she was well aware.

"I know." Beth said slowly. "You won't find her..." Glenn stood there silently for a moment before nodding and walking away to tell the others. He knew Beth needed her vengeance and that if anyone was deserving of a death it was Becky.

Daryl watched her carefully, waiting for her to break down. It didn't happen. She simply smiled at him for a moment and sat down next to him.

"Daddy says there are a few cuts on my back that are going to scar..." She whispered as she slowly turned her back to him and began to remove her shirt. The slender lines of muscle were entrancing and his eyes raked over her back. He could see them, at least three large cuts that were indeed going to scar. One ran the length of her side marring up the perfection that was Beth's skin. He leaned forward kissing the cuts and bruises that now covered her. He placed one last kiss to her shoulder and pulled her back against him. "I took her outside..." Beth began with a shaky breath.

"You don't have to tell me."

"But I want to." She whispered into the darkness. She took another shaky breath before continuing. "I took her outside...she begged and pleaded. She wanted to stay, but the thought of you and Judith..." She trailed off again. "I couldn't let her hut anyone else...I snuck her out back...the same way they took me. I just...I shot her in the knee and left her there."

"You sure she's dead?" He asked gruffly. Lord knows if she's not now, he was going to hunt her down and finish her off.

"I heard her screams...she's dead."

"Good." He nodded.

"So..." she said slowly and Daryl could hear the smile in her voice. "Merle's staying here?"

"Guess so." He shrugged pulling her tighter against him.

"This is going to be interesting."

**Alright so let me know what you think? Please read and review. I can't tell you how much it means to see those notifications in my inbox. If you have any comments, questions or concerns please feel free to let me know. Also I am now taking suggestions for any stories you would like to see me write...I just ask that they be Bethyl. So if you have any ideas or anything you would want me to write either leave it in the comments or feel free to message me. Again another shout out to Electrickpanda because she's amazing and another thank you to all the people who followed, favorited or reviewed for this story. **


End file.
